Bailey
by aussiebabe290
Summary: AU. Sammy had a secret- but how do you hide a secret that reminds you so much of the one you love? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Read and review! **

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Bright blue eyes, identical to her father's.

Soft, wavy brown hair, identical to her mother's.

The little girl was a perfect mix of both her parents- inheriting things from both of them. But yet the little girl only knew her mother's family. She had no idea who Nathan Rafter was, let alone his family. She didn't know her Grandma Julie or Grandpa Dave. Nanna Chel and Granddad Ted were out of the question, as were Aunties Melissa, Rachel and Ruby, and Uncles Ben, Jake and Carbo.

Bailey.

That was the name that Sammy had picked for the little girl. Bailey Claire Rafter, born in August 2010. The little girl that no one in her father's family knew existed.

"Mummy, why don't I have a daddy?"

That was the question she had asked Sammy many times. She was wise for her four years- and her curious personality was a spitting image of her father.

"Because, baby, Daddy made some mistakes. But he loves you, Bailey". Sammy had held the little girl close, hoping she didn't ask more questions. Bailey was the reason she had held herself together all this time- she had almost fallen apart when she left Nathan.

Sammy had loved Nathan, more than anyone in the world. She still did. But they had both made mistakes. They were married young (at age twenty one, to be exact) and they had gone broke within three months. That resulted in them moving back in with Nathan's parents...

And everyone that followed.

Sammy and Nathan found themselves sharing a house with, not only his parents Dave and Julie, but his grandfather, Ted, and his older sister Rachel. It was a small house, and it was, most of the time, difficult to get time to yourself.

Nathan was very family orientated, as was the rest of his family. That was what Sammy admired most about him.

And yet, their marriage suffered.

That resulted in Sammy leaving, a little before Christmas in 2009. The day of her baby sister in law's birth, in fact. Ruby Louise Rafter was the little girl who she had never gotten to meet, the girl she had doted over since she was a bump. She had hoped that maybe Ruby and Bailey could grow up together, seeming closer than sisters. But that hadn't eventuated.

Sammy still loved Nathan, with all her heart. He still loved her, even though he had tried his hardest to move on. Moving on for Nathan did not involve finding a new girl- it meant throwing himself into work so hard that his mother had to remind him to eat.

Moving on for Sammy meant trying her hardest to look after the little girl she called hers.

Bailey heard Sammy crying, in the middle of the night. The four year old would sneak into her mother's bed, wrapping her little arms around her, trying to stop her tears. She had heard so much about her father, yet she was never able to meet him. Her Nanna Trish had told her that.

Maybe one day Sammy would be able to forgive her husband.

Maybe one day, they could be a family.

Nathan, Sammy...

And Bailey.


	2. Chapter 2

**I did decide to continue... of course I did. Crazy, I tell you! Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Five more minutes, five more minutes, please, please, just give me five more minutes", Sammy begged, as her eyes caught hold of the glowing red numbers on her clock. "Please, please, just five more minutes..."

Sammy sighed, as her daughter Bailey leaped onto her bed, in an attempt to wake her up.

"Hey Mummy!" she sang, wriggling under the blankets, making herself comfortable in her mother's arms.

"Hey baby", Sammy murmured, pressing a kiss to the little girl's forehead. She could set a

"Hi Mama". Bailey rested her head on Sammy's shoulder. "Hey Mummy... are we goin' anywhere today?"

"Where would we be going, Bailey?" Sammy smiled, drawing small circles on the little girl's back.

"I mean are you working?"

"Not today, goofball, it's a Saturday!" Sammy tickled the little girl's tummy and Bailey squealed with laughter.

When Sammy was a little girl, she did not have a great relationship with her mother. Sammy loved Trish, and Trish loved her daughter, but they were not close. When Trish left Sammy's father, Tony, their mother daughter relationship had grown closer- especially after Sammy discovered she was pregnant. But the relationship she had with her daughter was nothing like the one she had had with her mother. Sammy and Bailey were all each other had, and they were closer than most.

"Good". Bailey smiled. "Can I have piggy tails today?"

Bailey was an amusing child- she could jump from emotion to emotion, and was the bravest little girl she knew. Trish called her 'wild child' and the name suited her perfectly.

"Want pancakes today, wild child?" Sammy checked. She worked on weekdays, and barely had enough time to get Bailey off towards preschool, let alone cook pancakes.

"yeah!" Bailey shrieked, bounding off towards the kitchen.

Sammy laughed and crawled off the bed, following the little girl to the kitchen.

She wanted to give Bailey the best possible childhood that she could. She had had an awesome childhood, but she was lonely. She was an only child, who was treated like a princess. She had all the latest toys and games, and was taught to act like a lady from the word go.

But it wasn't until she met Nathan Rafter that she actually felt complete. Nathan was the love of her life- although she married him on the rebound. But their relationship had been rough- Sammy left him three times throughout it, never returning on the third.

That was where Bailey came into it. Every time Sammy saw the little girl, she was reminded of Nathan, and the family she had left behind. The only family she had ever known and the family that she had loved no end.

What she wanted to do was go back to Carrs Park. She wanted to settle things with Nathan, and she wanted Nathan to meet their daughter. They had discussed having children, before when their marriage was going smoothly. They had both decided the idea was a good one, but they were going to wait until they had saved up more money, until they had moved out of Nathan's childhood home. She wanted Bailey to meet her grandparents, her great grandparents, her aunties and uncles and possible cousins (she had had no contact with her Rafter family in four years, aside from her sister in law Melissa, and even that was before Bailey was born). She wanted Bailey to grow up having the childhood she never had.

With a family that loved her.

"Mummy", Bailey said seriously, holding up a bottle of Shake and Make pancakes. "Can I shake it?"

Her little life was so simple- and yet so complicated at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I was going to update sooner... but life got in the way. Oh! I saw 'Wicked' and it was awesome! I've had 'Defying Gravity' in my head since Wednesday (my favourite). I totally loved it, hey chickadee? Read and review- and please don't kill me!**

**Love, love, love**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

**PS: I will get into the story. Next chapter, I promise. **

* * *

That afternoon, after Bailey had crashed in front of the television (the result of her stream of energy coming to an end), Sammy logged onto her Facebook page (even though she knew she should be doing something productive, such as housework). Facebook had been her only form of contact with her Rafter family- but yet she couldn't get the insight into their lives, like she wanted. When she so abruptly left, she unfriended all of them.

It hurt, to have them so close and yet so far away.

But it was what Ben Rafter, her brother in law and one of the men she was closest to, had written on his wall that made her heart almost stop and tears run down her face.

**'RIP Chel Warne, we will always love you'.**

When Sammy left, she had left behind her entire family and a thousand memories. She had vowed that one day, she would return, to get back her family and the memories.

But it seemed it was too late.

Chel Warne was the mother of her father in law Dave, the grandmother that Nathan and his siblings had never known. She had appeared completely out of the blue, arriving in their lives in the middle of it. Right away, they had welcomed her into the wild ride that was the Rafter family, and she had loved every minute of it. The only thing that Sammy had regretted about leaving was the fact that she would never get to extend the bond she had with her unofficial grandmother.

And now it was too late.

Even though Sammy hadn't known Chel for very long, it hurt knowing that she was gone. It hurt, not knowing how her family were- she didn't know if Ben and Melissa had any children of their own, she didn't know if Rachel had repaired the relationship she had with Jake's mother- heck, Jake and Rachel could be married by then! And, most of all, she hadn't even met her younger sister in law. A little before Christmas, Ruby would turn five.

She wanted Bailey to know her aunties, uncles, grandparents, and possible cousins. Wiping away the tears with a tissue, she made a decision that, in the future, she knew she would regret. She had always been stubborn- and as much as she wished she would grow out of it, she never did. Once a decision was made, it was made for good.

She and Bailey were going to Carrs Park.


	4. Chapter 4

**My English teacher is a full on spaz. He wrote my entire English class a letter, starting with 'my dear students' and ending with 'until we connect again. Yours in education'. Come on, there has to be something wrong with that! Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

By the time Bailey was awake from her cat nap, Sammy had found her Disney princess suitcase (that was, as usual, stacked with the books and toys the little girl loved), and began to fold in her clothes. Shorts and skirts, shirts and singlets- all in the bright colours and patterns that she loved.

"What are ya doin', Mummy?" Bailey asked sleepily, leaning against the door, her raggedy teddy bear Rosie dangling in her hand.

"Get ready, baby!" Sammy said, with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. "We're going on a road trip".

The little girl's sleepy eyes bulged. "But I thought we only went on road trips after Santa came. Did Santa come?"

Sammy had made an effort, ever since the little girl was born, to go and visit her father, a few days after Christmas. Bailey loved car trips, for some unknown reason, and looked forward to the travelling to see her Grandpa Tony.

Or maybe it was the fact that she usually had the new toys and DVDs that 'Santa' had brought to occupy herself in the backseat.

"No, baby, you didn't sleep that long". Sammy had a smile on her face, at the little girl's antics. "And we're not going to see Grandpa, Bailey. We're going on a long drive to see someone who was very special to me, a long time ago".

Bailey was smart for a four year old- she knew when her mother was avoiding the question. "is it my daddy?"

Sammy's mouth dropped- and yet she continued to lie. "I don't know, Bailey". Fishing a clean pair of pyjamas out of Bailey's drawer, she place it on top of the pink suitcase. "Tonight, darling, do you want to watch a movie with me?"

"Just us?"

"Who else is going to be here, honey?"

"I don't know". Bailey screwed up her nose in thought, and Sammy had to laugh- Bailey was just like her aunt and uncle, in that respect. Whenever both Rachel and Ben Rafter was thinking, their nose crinkled. Then, all thoughts aside, she asked what she thought to be a very important question.

"Mummy".

"Yes, Bailey?" Sammy zipped up the suitcase and pushed it out of the way.

"Can we have popcorn?"

It was always the important things with her daughter, Sammy thought.

"Sure, Bailey. You go and choose a movie, okay?"

"Can I call Nanna?" Bailey wanted to know.

"Once I've put dinner in the oven, okay?" Sammy smiled at the little girl and she scampered off to choose a movie.

* * *

"Bailey!" Sammy called, holding the phone out. "Nanna's on the phone, she wants to talk to you before we go on our holiday".

Bailey came screaming out of her bedroom, arms held out. "Nanna!" snatching up the phone, she held it to her ear, eagerly. "Hi Nanna!" she said breathlessly.

"Hi, darling, how are you?" Trish Westaway smiled at the sound of the cheeky little girl's voice.

"I'm good, Nanna. Guess what?"

"Your mummy finally caved and bought you a pet fish?"

Sammy was strongly against pets. Nothing would change that- especially where her four year old was involved.

"Nope!"

"You're coming to visit tomorrow?"

"Nope".

Trish sighed- she loved having the little girl at her house. It was like watching Sammy grow up all over again.

"What is it then, Bailey?"

"Me and Mummy are goin' on a holiday!"

Trish laughed. "Really? Where are you going, sweetheart?"

"I dunno- but Mummy said I'm gonna meet my daddy!" Bailey cried, clearly overjoyed.

"What?" Trish squawked.

Sammy snatched up the phone from the protesting four year old. "No, Mum, we're not".

"You said we were!" Bailey cried indignantly.

"You're taking a four year old to meet her father? You're taking my four year old granddaughter to meet that- that- that man that is her father?"

"Mum, I never said that!"

"Oh my God, Sammy, have I not taught you anything?" Trish moaned. "You left Nathan! You left your rings with him; you said you weren't coming back!"

"Mum", Sammy said firmly. "I'm twenty seven years old; I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions!"

"I know that, darling, but Nathan? Sammy!"

"Mum!" Sammy almost yelled. "I'm not going specifically to see Nathan- and who knows? Maybe he's moved on! He could have a wife and six kids!"

"I doubt it, Sammy".

"So do I, but Bailey deserves to know the truth. I've kept it from her for four years-"

"Exactly, Sammy, she's four years old!"

"I know that! I've raised her since she was a day old! She's my daughter, Mum, not yours! Do you want to say goodbye to Bailey, or not?" Sammy snapped.

"Okay. Put her on, Sammy".

Sammy handed the phone back to the overeager four year old. "Bailey, Nanna wants to talk". Running a hand through her brown hair, she sighed heavily. Her mother had liked Nathan when they were first married- but she knew that he was her rebound boy. But watching her daughter chatter away excitedly, Sammy knew that she would never regret meeting him. She would never regret marrying him, and she certainly wouldn't regret their daughter.

He would meet her. She didn't know when, and she didn't know where.

But Nathan would know Bailey. She couldn't hide the bundle of mischief away any longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**I've written a bunch of new oneshots lately, even though I should be concentrating on these. Or school. Whatever. Oh. Today, at lunch, I was sitting in art, out of the rain, with three of my friends, who shall be labled A, B and C. I asked them, deadly seriously, what would they do if a guy called Wilbur shattered my heart into a million pieces and I called them up at two in the morning. You know what they did?**

**They laughed. Not only did they laugh, they laughed HYSTERICALLY. See what I have to deal with? (That was the base for '2 a.m', a oneshot set in the 'There's No Place Like Home' universe.) Read and review- I promise it'll get interesting soon. Hopefully. **

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Funerals and weddings were very temperamental. They were either on bright, sunny days or dreary, grey days. On the day of Chel Warne's funeral, it was bright and sunny- exactly the way they wanted to remember their mother, grandmother and friend.

"Nanna Chel liked bright colours!" almost five year old Ruby Rafter argued, as her mother Julie handed her a black dress. "Can I please wear the pink?"

"She's right, Mum". Nathan smiled at the little girl- any excuse to wear pink, he knew her motive.

The entire Rafter family were gathered in the small house, the house that had been theirs for so many years. Melissa and Ben Rafter were talking to Ted Taylor- the grandfather of the four kids and one of Chel's greatest friends- on the lounge, while they watched their eighteen month old son Logan on the rug. Rachel and Jake Barton were in Rachel's childhood bedroom, remembering Chel in their own way, while their three year old daughter, Sophie, padded around, slightly confused over what was going on. Dave Rafter, the father and the head of the house, was practicing the speech he had written to farewell his mother.

The only person missing from the family, Nathan noted, was his wife. Ex-wife. Whatever she was, Nathan missed her. Nathan missed Sammy no end- he wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he still looked at her rings. He still saw her face in the dark, and he wished that he could roll over to wrap his arms around her, in moments of hardship.

He had no idea where she was. He didn't know whether she had moved on, or where she had moved to. The last she heard, she had accepted a job offer in London, England. Maybe she was seeing someone, maybe she was quite happy living the single life. Maybe she was living in a foreign country he had never heard off. All he knew is that he had lost all traces of his wife, and he still loved her.

What Nathan didn't know was that his wife was a lot closer than he thought.

* * *

"This is it", Sammy told her bouncy, bubbly little girl, steering the small silver car into the car park.

"Where are we, Mummy?" Bailey asked, her curious nature taking over.

"This is where I lived before you were born, Bailey". Sammy smiled, memories flooding over her.

She had pulled into a small motel in Carrs Park, Nathan's hometown. There was no way she could call in to Nathan's parents' house, or even the Calamari Castle (her sister in law's loving nickname for the house that Ben, Melissa and Carbo shared). But as long as she was in Carrs Park, she knew she was safe. That was where the family she had longed for, throughout her entire childhood, lived.

"How long are we gonna stay here, Mama?" Bailey wanted to know, as her mother unlocked the door of their small flat, as it would be called.

"Until I work everything out, baby". Sammy pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead, hoping that she would be able to see Nathan.

Sooner rather than later.


	6. Chapter 6

**You know what I hate? Having a moment (moments result in tears) THREE YEARS AGO that your friends still bring up today. Just because you yelled at one of your best friends for forty five minutes, and just because she's basically in therapy now (ILY chickee) does not mean it was a moment. Moments involve tears, and I shed no tears today. Came pretty close, but no tears. Therefore, it was simply a vent. Poor Sarah was covered in Rhyleigh-vent for the rest of the day. It could be called a breakdown, even. But there is no need to hold it against me for three years!**

**Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

**PS: I'm being painted green!**

**

* * *

**

"Mate, you're on grocery duty", Ben announced to his younger brother, as Nathan came down the stairs, still groggy from the deep sleep he had been in.

"But I'm working!" Nathan protested.

"But we have no food!" Ben retorted. "You're going shopping, we don't care!"

"I'll go", Melissa volunteered. "I'm not working this morning".

"Thanks, Mel". Ben kissed her cheek and scowled at his younger brother. "Jeez, mate! You've got to pull your weight around here!"

"Ben, I've been the only one cleaning the bathroom for three years, and we all use it".

"Like that makes a difference around here!"

Nathan opened the fridge- a desolate, barren wasteland. "You know, it might be best to go shopping before all we have left is a scraping of butter".

"Oh, shut up!" Ben groaned.

* * *

Melissa, humming to herself, reached for a box of Froot Loops- bumping into the woman next to her.

"I'm sorry!" Melissa was quick to apologise, looking up. Then she gasped.

Sammy wished she could melt into the floor.

"Sammy", Melissa gulped.

"Guilty". And Sammy definitely felt guilty.

"Sammy!" Melissa let out a lungful of air, a breath of air that she hadn't known she was holding. "Are you okay? We thought you were in London! Trish said you were in London! Oh my God, does anyone else know you're back? Does Nathan know?"

Bailey reached for her mother's hand, purely out of instinct.

"We had no way to contact you, Sam, and we were so worried!" Melissa's scowl turned soft, as she wrapped her arms around the woman who had caused her family so much grief.

"Is Nathan happy?" Sammy almost whispered.

"Do you mean has he moved on?" Melissa interpreted knowingly. Nathan hadn't moved on, and, according to most of his family, would never move on.

"No, I mean is he okay?"

"He fell into the bottle after you left. He turned up at work, every single day, hung over. He never moved on- he painted the walls of your room pink and shifted Ruby into it. Then he moved in with me and Ben and Carbo".

Bailey leaned onto Sammy, tugging at her hand. "Who's that, Mama?"

Melissa eyed the little girl warily. "I can see you've moved on".

Sammy scooped the four year old into her arms. "Nope. Look closely, Mel".

It was as dominant as Sammy's genes, but Melissa could definitely see the Rafter in her. The bright blue eyes that all four of the Rafter children had inherited, the crinkle as the little girl thought hard.

"Oh my God", she whispered.

"Melissa, this is Bailey".


	7. Chapter 7

**Bingo last night was pretty good... Mum won me a blue- gym ball (which I asked for for my birthday) in the raffle. It was freezing, though! I ended up wearing my PE teacher's jacket- shivering despite the polar fleece. This chapter's for Tashie-Helena, because her family's going through a bit of a tough time at the moment. Read and review, **

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

**PS: This was going to be, like, two chapters. I'll make it two if you guys think its too long. **

* * *

"Oh my God", Melissa whispered. "Oh my God".

"Hi!" Bailey said shyly.

Melissa shook her head, trying to shake herself out of her trance. "Hi, honey". She smiled at her. "Well, this is awkward".

"She's Nathan's", Sammy whispered.

Melissa just stared. Snapping out of it, she shook her head. "Want to get a coffee?" she suggested. "Um, we could go to the little cafe or your place or whatever?"

* * *

"Why don't you watch a movie, Bailey?" Sammy suggested, pouring a glass of milk and stirring in chocolate Nesquick.

"Can I watch Cinderella?" Bailey said excitedly.

"Sure, darlin'". Sammy pressed a kiss on the little girl's head, handing her the glass and going to the television. "I'll be a minute, Melissa".

Melissa was still shocked by the revelation. Sammy had a daughter. Sammy and Nathan had a daughter. She was an aunty. Again. She and Ben had another niece, to join Sophie. She had a four year old niece who was the spitting image of her mother. A spitting image of her sister in law with her brother in law's eyes.

This was not what she was expecting when she went to get the groceries.

Sammy tugged gently on her daughter's plaits, making the little girl giggle and squirm away.

"Coffee?" she suggested, moving to the coffee machine.

"Yes, thank you". Melissa nodded, trying to take it all in. "I don't really know what to say, you know?"

"I know". Sammy nodded, packing away the groceries. "I don't really know what I'm doing back here, but I want Bailey to meet Nathan. I don't know how I'm going to do that- but I hate the fact that she's going to grow up not knowing her father. I left him, not the other way around, and I know that. But I miss him. I hate him for what he did, but I never stopped loving him".

Melissa nodded. "When was Bailey born?"

"August. She's four".

"She's gorgeous".

Sammy smiled. "Yeah, she is. But every time I look at her I'm reminded of Nathan. Her eyes- oh, God, they're identical".

"You knew you were pregnant when you left, didn't you?" Melissa asked, the truth dawning on her. It all made sense- the timing was perfect.

Sammy suddenly became very interested in the coffee machine.

"Did you?" Melissa pressed, even though she knew what the answer was. She knew exactly why Sammy had fled Carrs Park, without any form of explanation. Or any form of explanation that wasn't, "I can't do this anymore! I can't continue to hide from Nathan here!"

"I found out that day. I was so upset; I didn't know what to do. I didn't tell Mum until we were well and truly out of here- but yet I'm back". Sammy laughed, trying to hold in her tears- very unsuccessfully. "It was so hard, Mel, to pick up my daughter, knowing that she would never get the chance to meet her father. It was so hard, to look at her and see Nathan in her eyes. That's what brought me back. Oh, God". She reached for a tissue, a small smile on her lips. "There's so many memories in Carrs Park, so many that I wish I didn't have".

"But if you didn't have the memories, you wouldn't have Bailey", Melissa pointed out, sitting down gingerly on the edge of a chair, resting her elbow on the one section of the table that wasn't covered in drawings of princesses and Prince Charming- Bailey was very into the Disney love stories.

"I know". Sammy sighed and poured a small amount of milk into a mug full of coffee. "Here go you, Mel".

"Thanks, Sammy".

The two had always had a bond- maybe it was because they weren't true Rafters. Sure, they were by heart, but not by blood. In the Rafter house, Sammy and Rachel had always had a really close friendship, but that friendship had suffered dramatically when Sammy left Carrs Park. Rachel couldn't believe that the unofficial sister, the girl she had trusted with everything, had left. Melissa and Sammy were seemingly the outsiders, at a family barbecue. While the other Rafters laughed about things that had happened years earlier (such as Rachel writing a letter to Santa Claus, telling him exactly where to deliver the presents to, when they spent Christmas on holidays, and proceeding to draw a map), they were left wondering what to say. Coming up with something wasn't a problem- it was saying it and not getting odd looks from their family.

But it didn't stop their family from not loving them.

"Why are you crying, Mummy?" Bailey wanted to know, coming over and climbing into her mother's lap. Shooting a look at Melissa, Bailey wrapped her arms around Sammy's neck, burying her head in her neck. "Who's that, Mama?"

"There was never a proper introduction, was there?" Melissa giggled, hearing the little girl's muffled whisper. "Hi, I'm Melissa. You can call me Mel, though".

"I'm Bailey". The little girl held up four fingers. "I'm four. Did you know my mummy when I was a baby?"

"I knew your mummy before you were born, Bailey". Sammy smiled at the little girl, seeing so much of both Sammy and Nathan in her innocent face. "A long time before you were born".

"Okay!"

That was good enough for her- she had the attention span of a gnat, according to her grandfather.

"Bailey Claire", Sammy chuckled, as the four year old tossed herself onto the lounge, hugging her toy elephant (so originally named 'Ellie' ) to her chest. "She looked like a Bailey".

"She is a Bailey". Melissa nodded, still having trouble believing it all. "She's your Bailey. Yours and Nathan's Bailey, I mean".

It was going to take a while to sink in, that was for sure.

And, sitting there, Sammy told her the whole story.

* * *

"Look, I've got to go, but call me. Any time?" Melissa checked, standing up and placing her coffee mug in the sink. "Wow. I still can't believe this, you know?"

"I know". Sammy nodded sheepishly. "I want to see Nathan, you know, but its all very surreal. I can't believe I actually did this- packing Bailey up and sticking her into the car for a few hours. This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out. This wasn't the plan".

"What was the plan?"

Sammy shook her head. "I don't know, Mel".

"Want me to tell Nathan?" Melissa was cautious of her offer- four years ago, when she had suggested something; Sammy had thrown her out of Trish's house.

"Not yet". Sammy shook her head. "But I do want to see him".

"Can I tell Ben?"

"He knows I'm still in Sydney, he doesn't know anything else, does he?" Sammy wiped her eyes free of tears. "You can tell Ben, I don't really mind. Just don't tell Nathan, not yet".

"Call me, any time". Melissa embraced her sister in law in a hug. Sammy hugged her back, leaning on the woman she had cared for so much. "Bye, Bailey!"

"Bye!" Bailey called, too entranced by Prince Charming to tear her eyes away. Sammy saw her out, and went to sit next to her daughter. Bailey scrambled into her lap, leaning against her mother's chest. "Mummy, who was that? How do you know Melissa?"

"She was one of my best friends, before you were born, darlin'".

"Does she know my daddy?"

"Yes she does, baby".

"Am I gonna meet my daddy?"

"One day, Bailey". Sammy didn't even and try to stop crying, as Bailey focused her attention back to the television.

* * *

Melissa was unfocused the entire drive home, almost steering the car right past their driveway. Stopping the car, she started to unload the groceries, her mind completely on Sammy and her daughter.

"God, Mel, way to take sixteen years!" Ben laughed, as Melissa hauled the shopping inside. Shoving the bag with the teabags and cereal at him, she ignored his comment. Ben looked at her worriedly, as she unpacked the cold groceries into the fridge and freezer. "Mel, is everything alright? What happened?"

"Nothing". Melissa forced a smile, still trying to get her head around the entire situation. But, she knew that she couldn't hide anything from her husband. So, she dragged him upstairs.

"Whoa!" Carbo teased. "Do what you gotta do, mate!"

"Shut up, Carbo". Their bedroom door slammed and Melissa threw herself onto the bed, sighing.

"Seriously, is everything okay?"

Four years ago, when Melissa was the only one who knew Sammy was still in Carrs Park and not London, Ben was the only one she told. Purely because he was the only one she couldn't keep secrets from. She had told him when she left, and they had often wondered where she was. But now she knew.

"Sammy's back".

"What?" Ben's eyes bulged and Sammy winced. "Why? How do you know? Is she okay?"

Ben and Sammy had always had an unexplainable bond. He was one of the most caring, compassionate people in the world, and he had comforted her when she needed it most. No one really knew why they were such great friends- not even they knew- but they loved each other, and Ben was always there when Sammy needed him. He was like the protective older brother she had never had, she had told Rachel and Melissa once.

"She's fine". Melissa nodded. "But she's not alone".

She actually thought his eyes were going to fall out of his head, even though she knew it was impossible.

"She's not alone? She found another guy?" Ben panicked. "Oh my God, is he like Nathan? If he's like Nathan, we're intervening".

"We are not intervening, because it's not a guy".

Ben looked at her, taken back.

"Don't be stupid", Melissa laughed, seeing how Ben had interpreted her words. "No, it's a little girl. Sammy has a daughter".

Ben flopped onto the bed. "A daughter? As in a small, female human child? Like, Ruby little?"

"Well, she's not a dog, Ben".

"Her daughter? Nathan and Sammy's daughter or Sammy and some tool's daughter? Because I will hunt this guy down if he's left her, and I will kill him".

"There's no need to kill anyone, Ben. Its their daughter".

"They have a daughter?"

"Four years old, brown hair, blue eyes, spitting image of Sammy. I'm pretty sure that's who Rachel saw at the park the other day".

"We have to tell Nathan!"

"We can't tell Nathan! We couldn't tell Nathan that Sammy wasn't in London, we couldn't tell Nathan where she was, and we couldn't tell her where she was going. Actually, we didn't know where she was, but that was beside the point!"

"Well, if we had a daughter I'd want to know!" Ben snapped.

"Are you listening to yourself, Ben?" Melissa asked in disbelief.

"Clearly I'm not!"

There was silence.

"So..." he said finally. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, Ben". Shaking her head, she just sighed. "I don't know".


	8. Chapter 8

**Two updates in one day! He he he, I am on a roll! Read and review, please!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Mel, phone!" Ben called, from the bathroom, later that same night. Logan was giggling in the water, splashing his father. Ben looked at his son sternly, making the little boy explode into laughter.

"Coming!" Melissa flew past the bathroom, to grab her phone. Without checking who was calling, she held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Melissa?" Sammy gulped.

Melissa nearly dropped the phone. "Oh my God! Hi!"

"Hi. Um, I've been thinking..."

"You wanna see Nathan?" Melissa guessed knowingly.

"Yes. I've kept this secret for far too long- do you recon he'll be okay?"

"God, Sam, I'm more worried about you!" Melissa chuckled quietly. "We'll be there. Me and Ben?"

"Bring Ben, too". Sammy was quiet. "Do you think it's too soon?"

"It's been four years, Sam. That's too long, if you ask me. Listen, I've gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow".

"Okay".

Melissa pressed the red 'end call' button, and tossed the phone aside. Then she saw her husband carrying their son towards the bedroom, wrapped in a fluffy blue towel.

"Mummy!" Logan shrieked, holding out his arms.

"Hi, baby!" Melissa, laughing, took the little boy in her arms, spinning around and making him giggle. "You're going to Aunty Rachel's and Uncle Jake's tomorrow! To play with Sophie!"

Ben looked at her. "You mean we're taking-"

"Yep. Don't question it, Ben". Smacking a kiss to his lips, she carried Logan into his own bedroom, to dress their son in his pyjamas.

Once the little boy was pyjamas-clad and running around downstairs, Melissa got the phone and dialled Rachel's number. Making herself comfortable on the lounge, she rested the phone against her ear.

"Hello?" Rachel said cheerfully, poking Sophie in the stomach and making the little girl giggle. "What's up, Mel?"

"Is it possible for you to babysit Logan tomorrow?"

"Sure, hun. What's up?" Rachel had a huge smile on her face- she and Jake adored their nephew.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I can't say now, there's inappropriate company".

"I'll leave!" Nathan held up his hands, scooping up Logan. "Come on, buddy, let's leave your mama alone. I'll put him to bed, Mel?"

"Yeah, thanks, Nathan, that'd be great!" Melissa sounded relieved.

"You couldn't say because Logan was there?" Rachel sounded confused.

"No, Nathan was".

"So, tell me, sister dearest".

Sammy, Melissa and Rachel had had the greatest sisterly bond, out of their family. Both Melissa and Rachel loved their brothers (Melissa had two older brothers and Rachel had two younger brothers- not including her brother in law Alex), but they had missed out on having sisters to play with during their childhoods. The three had been virtually inseparable- turning to each other before anyone else. When Sammy suddenly left, it was Rachel and Melissa against the world.

"Sammy's back".

Rachel stumbled and dropped the phone. Jake looked up from the DVD player he had been so diligently trying to get to work. "Rach? Is that Mel? What did she say?"

"Hold on, babe". Rachel scooped up the phone and held it to her ear.

Where she blasted Melissa's.

"what do you mean she's back? Back where? In the country, in the state, in the town, in the street? Oh, God, she's not at your place, is she? I'm coming over there, Mel. Jake! I'm going, okay?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Melissa chuckled. "No. She's back in town. She wants to see Nathan".

"Take Nathan to see her. Why didn't you tell me, Mel? I want to see her too!"

"You will, Rach. I promise". Melissa had tears in her eyes.

Rachel had been heartbroken when Sammy left- more so than Melissa. They had had a bond that no one else in the Rafter family had. Sure, they had had their arguments, as any sisters do, but they had always been there to stick up for each other. After living together for two years, in such close proximity, they had to have a bond. They were the only girls, against the guys.

"Bring Logan around here", Rachel said finally. "And bring Sammy home. She belongs with us, we're her family. She needs to stay with her family".

"She will be with family, Rach. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you guys".

"Love you too".

"What was that about?" Jake faced his wife inquisitively.

"Sammy's back".

"WHAT?"

If that was the reaction Rachel gave Melissa when she found out that Sammy was back in town, how was she going to react when she found out about Bailey?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellooooo my pretties! Since I updated last (he he he), my mother and I have planned my entire Wicked Witch of the West costume and I have almost perfected my evil cackle. Rhyleigh's on an update roll, do da, doo da. When I told my oldest brother, he just sighed. "Yes Rhyleigh". And then when I told him and my other older brother about the Wicked Witch ordeal, they just sighed. "Rhyles, we don't care". How rude. **

**Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Nathan!" Ben grabbed his younger brother by the scruff of his neck, a yowl emitting Nathan's lips.

"Mate, what the hell is wrong with you?" Nathan demanded, smacking him on the shoulder.

"Get in the car, Nathan; we're going on a road trip".

"Ben, he's not even dressed yet!" Melissa cried. "None of us are- after breakfast, Nathan, we're going on a road trip".

Carbo's ears pricked up from the kitchen, where he was sleepily burning toast. "We're going on a road trip?"

"Not you, mate". Ben patted Carbo on the shoulder.

"What am I supposed to do, then?" Carbo sounded surprised, that he wasn't invited on their getaway. He remembered very vividly their last road trip- a housemates' getaway, Nathan had called it. And they had piled into Ben's car (Carbo was directing Ben, their driver, in the front seat, while Melissa, Logan and Nathan joked in the backseat that they couldn't go anywhere without a street directory).

"I don't know, mate". Ben shrugged. "We'll be back tonight or something- want us to pick up a pizza and popcorn?"

Movie nights were tradition in the Karandonis/Rafter house (as it had become known in the family).

Carbo's eyes lit up. He loved sharing a house with his best friends, but, only occasionally, he felt left out around the married couple. But he always had Nathan to back him up. And of course, his little godson (although Melissa and Ben were insistent on the fact they did not given Logan godparents).

And, after breakfast, he was going to be left alone.

"Ready?" Ben asked Melissa, strapping Logan into his car seat.

"I'm ready", Melissa nodded.

"Mama!" Logan squealed, Melissa coming into the little boy's sight.

"So, where are we going?" Nathan wanted to know.

"Let me drive", Melissa instructed.

"Oh, no". Ben shook his head firmly. "You are not leaving me to do the answering of questions!"

"Where are we going?" Nathan repeated.

"Just like that. hey, Nath? Remember last Christmas when we went to the beach house with the family in the van, and you said that Ruby complained? Well, mate, she's almost five. Five years old. You are twenty three years older than her, so shut up".

"Just tell me where we're going!"

"We can't", Melissa said from the passenger seat. "You'll know when we get there".

Ben snapped his head around to his wife, confused. "No he won't!"

She kissed his cheek. "Just drive the car".

"Yes, wife", Ben said dully, an ear to ear smile on his face.

"Thank you, husband". Melissa laughed.

"So, where are we going?" Nathan checked.

"At the moment we're going to Rachel and Jake's", Melissa told her brother in law. "They're babysitting".

"And!" Ben added threateningly, "If you don't shut up, we'll leave you there too".

Nathan was quiet.

* * *

"I don't want to sound like an idiot", Nathan said, confused, "but why are we at a motel? Who are we going to see? I've lived with you for, like, five years, can't I stay a little longer?"

"We aren't booking you into a motel, tosser!" Ben sounded exasperated- much like he did whenever he spent long periods of time with his brother. He loved the boy, but the two had argued constantly throughout their entire childhood (Ben would do the teasing and Nathan would retaliate. They had never grown up). However, he would always be there for Nathan- Ben would always be there for any of his family.

And family included Sammy.

"We're going to visit someone", Melissa told him, reaching for Ben's hand.

When they saw Sammy the way she was- completely distraught, up to the point they thought she was going to do something stupid- they knew that they were never going to break up. They loved each other just the way they were.

"Okay", Nathan said, only slightly confused.

Melissa lead the way, mentally following the directions Sammy had texted her the night before. Finding the door that had opened for her yesterday, Ben knocked, his knuckles rapping on the painted wood.

There was a click of a lock, and it swung open, to expose who waited behind it.

"Oh my God". Nathan's jaw dropped to the ground, when he saw his wife standing in front of him.

"Hi, Nathan", Sammy all but whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Parent teacher interviews last night. Every single teacher told my parents I didn't talk. Where's the logic in that? I never shut up! Here's today's update for 'Bailey'- containing a conversation between Sammy and Nathan, and a teeny tiny amount of Ben/Mel/Bailey fluffiness. Read and review, I love you guys!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

**PS: Check out 'Lasting Memories'? Pretty please?**

* * *

Ben tugged at Melissa's hand, whispering into her ear. "Is this our cue to leave?"

"No, no, wait. We're his ride home", she reminded him quietly.

"Mama, who's here?" Bailey sang joyously, bouncing out in a summery, flowery dress and braided hair. Then she skidded to a stop. "Mummy", she whispered. "Who's that?"

"Hi Bailey!" Melissa waved.

"Hi Mel!" Bailey shyly padded over to where Melissa stood, hugging her knees. Melissa returned the hug, as she had done to Ruby many, many times during the almost five year old's life.

"Bailey, honey, this is my husband", Melissa introduced, kneeling down so she was eye level with the little girl. "Ben, say hello".

Ben was too shocked to speak- the kid standing in front of him was identical to his sister in law. Silently, he waved.

"Hi Ben", Bailey said shyly.

Nathan was wordlessly gaping at the little girl- and his wife, the mirror image of her. He couldn't quite work out who she was. Clearly, she was Sammy's daughter- the genes pointed that out quite clearly, thank you- but what he wanted to know, was she his?

"Bailey, why don't you go and play?" Sammy suggested. Wordlessly, she pulled four mugs out of the cupboard, setting them on the bench.

"I've got a better idea", Ben said, finally finding his voice. "I know a really good park, not too far from here. There's an awesome playground, a climbing frame and everything".

"Really?" Bailey was wide eyed.

"If it's alright with your mum, maybe we can go?" Melissa continued, cottoning on.

"Mummy". Bailey's voice turned saccharine sweet, batting her big blue eyes at her mother. "Can I please, please, please, go to the park with your friends?"

"We're your friends too, Bailey", Melissa said gently.

"Sure, baby. Put some shoes on". Sammy was quiet, as Bailey scampered off. "Thank you".

"Nah, its fine, Sam". Ben rubbed Sammy's shoulder gently, smiling at his sister in law. "She's cute".

There was an awkward silence, as Bailey padded back in, her feet in her white sandals. Latching her hand into Melissa's, she bid her mother farewell.

"Bye, Mummy!" she said brightly, waving with her free hand. "I love you".

"I love you too, baby". Sammy smiled, as Ben, Melissa and her daughter made their way over to the door.

"Sammy", Nathan whispered. He had been sitting at the table in silence, the entire time his family was talking. He felt as if he had been betrayed, as his brother and sister in law knew about Sammy and her daughter. He didn't even know if she was his daughter!

"Nathan", Sammy whispered back.

They sat- or stood, in Sammy's case- in silence. But the verbal drought was broken when Sammy spoke their daughter's name.

"Bailey Claire".

Nathan looked up. "Excuse me?"

"Bailey Claire", Sammy repeated. "That's her name".

"Oh". Nathan lowered his eyes again.

It was the perfect name for a perfect little girl.

"Her birthday's in August. She's four".

All Nathan wanted to know was if the gorgeous little girl was his or not. His wife- whatever she was to him now- was not doing a very good job at answering it. It made sense, with the time. But, after everything he had done, he was wary.

"Sammy", Nathan said softly, "Why are you back? You made it perfectly clear, all those years ago, that you didn't want to talk to me again, let alone come back to where I live. You left without any way of letting me know you were alright! You left our family, our family that loves you! Mum and Dad still wonder about you, you know!" suddenly, he was angry. "And now you come back and you've got a daughter? I don't even know who's daughter she is!"

He was furious.

"I came back to Carrs Park", Sammy said coldly, "Because I wanted Bailey to meet her daddy".

She had said it.

And Nathan looked like he was about to pass out.

"I didn't know I was pregnant when I left, I found out when I was living with Mum. I couldn't handle it. I packed up and left- Mum didn't even know I was pregnant. But she came, and she knew. I cried, Nathan. I cried because I didn't want to leave my family, I cried because I didn't want to be a single mother. I cried because it hurt, and I cried because Bailey looks so much like you. She has no idea who you are, Nathan, and I hate that. No little girl should live life without knowing their father".

Nathan just blinked frantically, like he was trying to process what Sammy had just told him. Blinking was his way of clearing his head, but he was not doing a very good job.

"So we have a daughter". His voice sounded empty.

"Yep".

To a point, Nathan understood her reasoning. He had hurt her, and she wanted to lose all forms of contact with him. It must have been easier for her. To a point. No one should deserve to be a single mother for four years, when she had a husband who loved her.

"Sam?"

It had been a long time since she was called 'Sam'. She was always 'Sammy' with her friends and family, not 'Sam'. 'Sam' had been for her Rafter family only.

"Yeah?" all thoughts of the coffee abandoned, Sammy faced the man she had loved for years. She had never stopped loving him, no matter how much she tried to deny it.

"I've missed you. So, so much".

Nathan had wished for Sammy to be there, every single day, numerous times, for four years. He had missed her more than he thought was possible. When he received her first letter, he had cried. His heart was physically breaking, into several pieces. Nathan had never felt worse- even though he knew it was a time of celebration. Ruby was the centre of attention, and Nathan was glad. When Sammy had left, he was a wreck. The last thing he had needed was his parents in on it.

* * *

"Mama!" Bailey shrieked excitedly, smacking the door open and running through, full-pelt.

"Hey, baby". Sammy caught the over energetic four year old, scooping the little girl into her arms. "How was the park? Did you have fun?"

"It was so fun!" Bailey giggled. "Me an' Mel went on the swings!"

When they turned to Melissa, she just sheepishly shrugged. "You're never too old for the swings".

"I can't believe you made me push you for an hour and a half", Ben said in amusement.

"And me!" Bailey cried. Then she spotted Nathan. "Hi! I'm Bailey!"

"I know". Nathan smiled at the little girl who was his daughter. "I'm Nathan".

Maybe 'daddy' was too soon for her.

"Guys, are you ready to go?" he checked with them, as Bailey slid off Sammy's lap.

"Okay". Ben shrugged.

"We'll see you another day, okay, darling?" Melissa said, kneeling down to hug her. Giggling, Bailey hugged her back.

"Bye Mel! Bye Ben!"

After the married couple were bid farewell, Bailey turned to Nathan.

"Bye!"

"Bye, Bailey". Smiling, he returned the hug.

"Wait, just a minute?" Sammy checked with Nathan.

"Sure". He shrugged- he had waited four years. Another minute would make no difference.

Padding off, Sammy located the stack of envelopes she had sealed, in the time she had been apart from Nathan, in the bottom of her suitcase. She had packed them in the sad thought she would find him in Carrs Park, that she would actually work up the courage to find him.

Handing them to Nathan, she told him what she was thinking. "I want to see you again. I want to see all of you".

She had left it too late, she knew that. Chel was gone; there was nothing she could do. But she could see the rest of their family, before they too drifted off into the distance.

Nathan nodded. "We will".


	11. Chapter 11

**Not much to say... but read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

**PS: Boot camp tonight... but we were told he was going to work us until we spewed. I don't doubt that. **

* * *

"You okay, mate?" Ben wanted to know, sticking the keys into the ignition.

Melissa turned around to face her brother in law. "Nathan?"

"You lied to me". His voice was flat. "You let me think, for FOUR YEARS, that my wife was in London! You let me believe that she was on the other side of the world! And not just that, she had a daughter! I have a daughter! You kept the fact that Sammy and I have a FOUR YEAR OLD daughter together! Why didn't you say anything?"

Ben and Melissa didn't know what to say. So they just kept driving, while Nathan pouted in the backseat, trying to comprehend everything he had just been told.

"We'll pick up Logan and then we'll pick up pizza and popcorn?" Melissa checked.

Ben nodded, trying to forget the little outburst his baby brother had just had.

* * *

"Pizza's here!" Ben called, carrying his son and the pizza boxes into the house.

"Hey mate!" Carbo greeted him, lifting Logan into his arms. "How was the road trip? Where did you go? Who did you see? What did you see?"

"I'm going upstairs". Nathan bypassed his housemates, heading into the room that had been dubbed his four years earlier.

"Who did you see?" Carbo asked eagerly.

"Sammy". Ben looked grim, as he set the pizza on the bench.

Carbo nearly dropped Logan.

"As in his Sammy? Sammy Sammy?"

"Yes, Sammy Sammy". Melissa confirmed. "Come on, let's eat".

But that didn't stop her glancing worriedly at the stairs.

* * *

"Nathan, pizza?" Melissa suggested, offering her brother in law the plate of leftover pizza, while Ben microwaved popcorn. He had been holed upstairs for almost three hours, not saying anything or moving.

Nathan shook his head. "Nope".

"Are you okay?"

"Yep".

Squealing, Logan held his hands out to his uncle, and Nathan scooped him up, ruffling his messy mop of hair.

"I'm going to Mum and Dad's".

Setting Logan on the mat covered in car tracks, he left the house in silence.

"He's so not okay". Ben couldn't help but feel slightly guilty.

* * *

"Mum, can I talk to you?" Nathan asked, knocking on his little sister's bedroom door (the room that he and Sammy used to share, before they went separate ways). "Sorry, Rubes".

"Sure, darling, just give me five minutes". Julie smiled at her youngest son before turning the page in the book she was reading her daughter.

"Hi Nathan", Ruby said sleepily, smiling at her older brother.

Nathan watched the scene, a smile growing on his face. Ever since Sammy had left, Nathan had wondered how their marriage would have panned out if she hadn't. At the beginning, when they first moved into Nathan's childhood home, they had talked about having kids. The thought had been there their entire marriage, but had left after Sammy had. Ruby was born the day that his wife left him, and Nathan had always wondered if Ruby would have another little niece or nephew to play with.

Bailey was the niece or nephew that Ruby could play with- aside from the fact that no one in his family knew about her. He had only learned he had a daughter that day!

Seeing his mother read to his little sister made Nathan smile- did Sammy read to Bailey like Julie read to Ruby? Did Bailey bounce on her mother's bed in the morning, much like Ruby did to Dave and Julie? Did the two have any special rituals- such as Sunday morning pancakes with the whole family? He wanted to know his daughter- he had missed out on so much of her little life so far. He wanted to get back together with Sammy- then they could be 'Nathan and Sammy' instead of just 'Nathan Rafter' and 'Sammy Rafter'.

"What's the matter, darling?" Julie asked, flicking off the glow that illuminated Ruby's bedroom. Nathan took one look at the little girl, who lay so peacefully in her bed, in the room that he had decorated. It had been his bedroom, the one he had grown up in and the one he had shared with Sammy. He had put so much effort into redecorating (it had always been the 'baby's room'), as a way to keep his mind off Sammy. It had done the trick- for approximately ten seconds. The mother son duo made their way into the kitchen, where Julie opened the cupboard to rummage around for teabags.

"Sammy's back in town", he blurted out.

Julie almost dropped the mug she was holding in shock.

"Before you can say anything, yes, I have seen her and it's not just some rumour Rachel's friend Libby told them", he said quickly. Libby happened to know all the goss of the town, and all the goss was quickly passed onto Rachel and Jake- who, of course, told the entire Rafter clan. "Melissa saw her in the shop the other day. Mel told her that she wouldn't say anything- not until she was ready. But I saw her today; Mel and Ben took me to see her. I was in shock, Mum!"

Julie had hated the fact that Sammy left Nathan- but she could never hate Sammy. She was an only child as well, and she knew how the younger woman felt. She and Dave had accepted Sammy into the family as one of their own, and loved her and Melissa (and Jake) just as much as they loved their own four children.

"How is she?" Julie said finally.

"She's really good, Mum. But, um... she wasn't alone".

Nathan had never moved on from Sammy, and Julie and Dave doubted that he ever would. So it came as a bit of a shock to Julie, when her son told her that. In her eyes, Sammy and Nathan were made from each other.

"Mum, it's not like that. Sammy has a daughter". Then he cleared his throat. "Mum, Sammy and I have a daughter".

The mug fell from Julie's hand, shattering on the tiled kitchen floor. Nathan could barely believe his eyes- scenes like were only supposed to happen in the movies.

Julie had long forgiven Sammy for leaving- in fact, she amended it. She would never admit it, but she agreed. There was only so much one could take, and Sammy had had enough. She would always love her daughter in law- they had a bond that was closer to a mother daughter bond than anything else.

But Nathan ploughed on, stopping Julie from talking. "Mum, its okay. I forgave Sammy a long time ago. It was my fault. If I were here, I probably would too. Her name's Bailey, she's absolutely gorgeous. Sure, I wanted to know I had a daughter, but I don't blame her from keeping it from me. She didn't want contact, and we left it. It's over, Mum, there's nothing more".

The sparks that had always been there were there that day, they had always had an unexplainable chemistry. No one could deny that- which was what Nathan was currently doing.

"Invite her over", Julie said finally. "I want to see her. We all want to see her- we miss her, darling. We've missed her for a long time".

"She wants to see you and Dad, too", Nathan nodded. "She told me. But, Mum..." he broke down, tears running down his face. Julie embraced her son, arms out wide. Sobbing like he had as a child, he told his mother his true feelings. "I just miss her, Mum!"

"Oh, darling", Julie murmured, suddenly unable to find the words to console her son.


	12. Chapter 12

**Helloooo! Well, as another week draws to and end, I'd like to welcome my friend's two gorgeous little nephews into the world! They are absolutely adorable and I am in love. And my exercise ball is awesome. 'Nuff said. Read and review, and, if I don't see you, enjoy your weekend! **

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

**PS: I greeted my older brother with a hug to his head and he asked me what I had been taking. I retaliated by hitting him on the head and walking away. He smiled. "Much better". Please tell me there's something wrong with that. Please. **

* * *

That night, Nathan locked himself in his bedroom, pulling out the envelopes Sammy had given him before he, Melissa and Ben had left that afternoon. He had stuck them in a drawer, next to Sammy's wedding and engagement ring.

They were addressed to him- his parents' house number and street written on the front of the envelope- and dated, dating right back to when Sammy had left Carrs Park. Spreading them out on the doona, he put them in order, tearing open the first envelope. Or the second, technically. Before she left, Sammy had placed an envelope on his side of the bed, resting it against the pillow. He had kept it, sealed away in his drawer, just in case.

_Dear Nathan, _

_I don't know what to do. We tried so hard. But our marriage has never been easy. I left you twice already, Nathan. I still love you, and hope that someday we will get back together. Back to being Nathan and Sammy again. _

_Love Sammy. _

_Dear Nathan, _

_This is it. I'm leaving. This is too hard. I can't stay in Carrs Park any longer. There's too many memories, Nathan. Maybe one day I'll be back. The future's cloudy. _

_Goodbye, Nathan. _

_Love Sammy_

_Dear Nathan, _

_I'm pregnant._

_I'm sorry. _

_Sammy _

_Dear Nathan, _

_Our baby's going to be a girl. You always wanted a little girl to spoil, I still remember you saying that. Do you remember that night we discussed kids? She'll be our little girl, Nathan. _

_Even if she doesn't know her daddy. _

_Love Sammy _

_Dear Nathan, _

_I named her Bailey. Bailey Claire Rafter. _

_She looks like you. Her eyes are identical. _

_Sammy_

_Dear Nathan, _

_Bailey's one month old today. And I cried, because I know how much you'd want to be here. One day, Nathan, you will be. _

_Love Sammy _

_Dear Nathan, _

_Bailey smiled for the first time. She has your smile, and it made me cry. I want you to meet her, but I'm scared. One day..._

_Love Sammy_

_Dear Nathan, _

_It's been a year since I left you, the Rafters and Carrs Park. I never stop thinking about you. What did Julie and Dave name your little brother or sister? Are Rachel and Jake married? Do Mel and Ben have any children? Has Carbo finally found love? _

_Those are the questions I want answers to. And I know I'll only get those answers if I return. _

_What about you? Have you moved on?_

_I don't blame you if you have. _

_I haven't. _

_I'm still waiting for the right time. _

_To return to the people who loved me once. _

_I still love you, Nathan. I never used to believe in love at first sight, but that changed the moment I saw you. That feeling never left. _

_Love Sammy _

_Dear Nathan, _

_Bailey is looking more like you every single day. There's not one time I look at her sweet little face and see you. She's gorgeous, but I think I'm bias. _

_Lo__ve, Sammy _

_Dear Nathan, _

_I want to see you. But its been too long. I want Bailey to know her daddy. _

_Love Sammy _

_Dear Nathan, _

_I chickened out. I was going to bring our daughter to Carrs Park to meet you, her grandparents, her aunties and uncles and possible cousins, but I chickened out. Was I always like this? _

_Don't answer that. _

_Love, Sammy _

_Dear Nathan, _

_Bailey's first birthday. She was surrounded by presents, but was completely oblivious to it. She doesn't know how complicated her little life is. I wish her daddy was here to see her turn one. I wish her daddy was here, just to see her grow. I wish her daddy was here to keep me from jumping out of my skin whenever I hear a noise at night. I always felt safe in the Rafter house. I always felt safe with you, Nathan. _

_Love, Sammy _

_Dear Nathan, _

_This is the last letter you're going to get from me. I'm sick of living in the past. I need to move on. I've got a little girl to look after. This is the end. Don't reply to this. _

_Not like you can, anyway. _

_Love, Sammy _

_Dear Nathan, _

_I lied. I can't move on. _

_Not without you._

_Always yours, _

_Love Sammy _

Nathan was sobbing like a child, reading the letters his wife had not posted. It had been hard for him when she left- but he had expected it. He had been an idiot, and he had hated himself. He had hated himself so much, just for acting the way he did. If he hadn't acted so stupidly, maybe he wouldn't be like this. Maybe he and Sammy would have their own house, instead of living in the house his brother, sister in law, nephew and friend lived in. She wouldn't be temporarily living in a hotel, and their daughter would know who her father was. She would know that she was loved by her entire family, not just Sammy.

He wished that Sammy had sent those letters.

Nathan had no idea what he would have done, if he had actually received them. Knowing his record, he probably would have stuffed up their relationship even more.

But he had never stopped loving her. Nothing, nothing in the whole wide world, would stop him loving her. Nothing would stop his love for Sammy Rafter- and their daughter?

He had known her for less than twelve hours, and already he had never seen anything more beautiful. Brown hair, blue eyes, a cheeky smile on her sweet little face. Bailey Claire.

The name suited perfectly.

He wished he had been there. To hold his wife's hand through the terror of childbirth, to hold the little girl in his arms. He wished he had been there to bath her, have tea parties with her dolls and teddies, to cuddle up with on the lounge while a movie played. He wished he had been there to sooth her after nightmares, and wished that he had been there to have her bounce on their bed, early on a weekend, wanting to know if they were having pancakes for breakfast.

He had done that. Sophie and Ruby, his niece and little sister, had conned him into playing dolls and tea parties. One particular rainy Saturday, he and Carbo had built an entire town out of large Lego, for Logan. Honestly, they had more fun than the little boy had! He would've given anything to have that opportunity with Bailey.

Maybe, one day, life could go back to the way it was before. Maybe he would be able to move out of the house he shared, next door to his parents. He would move into a house, distancing himself- but not too far- from his family, moving in with his own little family.

Sammy, Nathan...

And Bailey.

Putting his head on his pillow, he cried, much like he had cried in Julie's arms.

But what he didn't know was that, on the other side of town, Sammy was doing the exact same thing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Going out with the fam today... Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

**PS: There will be a 'Bailey' sequel!**

* * *

The next morning, when Nathan woke up, he knew he had to call Sammy. It didn't matter that she had hid his daughter from him for four years. It didn't matter that she had never been in London. It mattered that his brother and sister in law lied to him for years, but he wasn't going to go into details at that moment.

What mattered was that his family deserved to see the girl they had loved as a daughter, and hadn't seen in years. His mother said she wanted to see her, and he knew his father would have wanted to as well. Ted loved Sammy like a granddaughter, and Rachel and Sammy had a bond that was indescribable. Carbo loved Sammy (probably more than he should), and Jake adored Sammy.

And Ruby?

Ruby hadn't even met her sister in law.

So, he dialled her number.

"Nathan?" Sammy was in shock, to hear from him so soon.

"Hi", he said shortly. "Sam, Mum and Dad want to see you. Both you and Bailey. I told them about you last night".

"Oh". Sammy fell quiet- she knew she'd have to face her family sooner or later, but right then, she'd prefer later. "Did you tell them everything?"

"Sammy, I don't even know everything".

"Touché".

"I'm assuming we'll have a barbecue or something. Either way, they want to see you". He sighed, knowing how hard it was going to be to face his family. With or without Sammy, it was hard.

"Okay", she said finally. "Today?"

"I'll send you a message", he told her. "I've got to check with Mum. She never actually said".

"Okay".

Once Nathan got off the phone with Sammy, he called his mother, confirming that the barbecue would in fact be held that day.

And when he confirmed it with his wife- whatever she was to him now- the barbecue was on.

* * *

It was an emotional reunion, for everyone. When Sammy knocked on the front door, she heard excited chatter from inside the house, finally facing Nathan.

"Hi", he smiled.

Bailey gave him a grin. "Hi!"

"Hey", Sammy greeted.

"Come on in, everyone's around". Nathan moved aside, holding open the door. Sammy stepped inside, Bailey clinging to her hand.

She almost gasped, at how much it hadn't changed. She found herself facing everyone she had left behind. Julie, tears in her eyes, hugged the girl she always thought as a daughter. Sammy hugged her back, a tear rolling down her face. She knew she had missed her family, but, until seeing them, didn't realise how much she actually had. Hugging Dave, she used the sleeve of her jacket to wipe away the tears.

Rachel was crying just as much as Sammy was, as the two estranged sisters fell into each others' arms. Jake kissed her cheek in greeting, as Ben and Mel smiled at her. Ted gave her a small hug, as Sammy wiped away her tears.

Bailey had taken comfort, clinging to Melissa's hand.

"This is Ruby", Julie sniffled, cuddling the little girl in her arms.

Sammy stopped in her tracks- the little girl in front of her was not the baby that Melissa had shown her a photo of. She could hardly believe how much everything had changed, and yet stayed the same.

"Hi!" Ruby said brightly. "I'm Ruby. You're Sammy?"

"Yeah, I'm Sammy". More tears brimmed in her eyes, as she looked at the little girl.

"I've seen you lots of times", Ruby informed her, giggling. "In photos, with Nathan. Did you love Nathan?"

Jake scooped up the four year old offender, clapping his hand over her mouth. "Good to have you back, Sam". His eyes were sparkling, as the little girl squirmed to get down from her beloved 'brother's' arms.

"Sammy, would you like a drink?" Ted offered.

"Yes please", she said politely.

To a point, Sammy still felt like an outsider. When she and Nathan first moved into the Rafter house, at the beginning of their marriage, she hadn't known what to say, when her family brought up memories of what had happened twenty years earlier. As time progressed, Sammy could join in and laugh, as she was a part of the family. But she had missed out on almost five years. As much as they had invited her back into their home, she wasn't sure if they forgave her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yep. Music assignment still being put off... I'll sit down and do it. In a minute. Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Sammy sipped her glass of wine and surveyed the family she had left behind. Ruby and Bailey were giggling over some form of four year old ploy, while Sophie and Logan looked on, trying their hardest to join. Rachel and Melissa were either side of her, watching the kids, without really paying attention. Jake and Ben, as per usual, were gently teasing Chel, as Julie made sure things didn't get too out of control. Ted and Dave were smiling at their family's playful banter, laughing every now and again as one of the boys threw in a particular hilarious remark.

"Hey, earth to Sammy", Rachel whispered.

Sammy snapped back to attention. "Huh?"

"Come outside". Rachel motioned towards the door.

Once the three sisters were outside- Sammy keeping a particularly close eye on her daughter- Rachel let loose.

"What the hell, Sam?" she demanded. "How could you do this to us? I mean, we thought you were in London! We didn't know you had a daughter! She's Nathan's daughter! I mean, the resemblance is uncanny!"

Sammy had to smile- only a girl would see how Bailey was her father's daughter. Slight resemblances were there- not as bold as Sammy's genes, but they were there.

"How could you just shut us off, Sammy?" Rachel wanted to know. "I mean, we're family! You don't cut off family!"

"Rach", Melissa said gently, putting her arm on her sister's shoulder.

"Why, Sammy?"

"Because I was scared". Tears sparkled in Sammy's eyes, as she told them the truth. "I was afraid Nathan wouldn't want anything to do with her. I was scared, like I was returning only because I was pregnant. That was what my mother did. The only reason she stayed with Dad for twenty plus years is because she was pregnant with me. Its my fault. I didn't want Bailey to feel the way I did. I grew up with my parents fighting- they tried to buy me happiness. You can't buy happiness- and you can't buy family. The only reason I came back here is because I wanted proper closure with Nathan. I still love him. More than anything. But right now, Bailey is my focus. She's just like him. She's a goober".

Three heads turned to see Bailey giggling, lifted up over Jake's head.

"And she's one of the friendliest people I know", Sammy finished. "I'm going to have problems when she gets older... I just wanted Bailey to meet her daddy".

"But she doesn't know...?"

"Nope. I don't plan to tell her about Nathan until the time is right. I mean, sure, she knows who he is, but she doesn't know he's her father".

"She's gorgeous", Rachel admitted. "So cute".

"And she gets on with her cousins", Melissa noted, as Bailey took Logan's hand, helping the little boy to his feet. "Even if she doesn't know they're her cousins".

"At the moment, they're just friends". Sammy smiled wistfully. "She won't know until I'm ready to tell her. And I don't know when I'll be ready to tell her".

* * *

Bailey was completely taken by everyone. She wasn't sure how her mother knew all of them, and she wasn't sure which one of them was her father, but she knew that they were special.

Giggling, she flopped down onto the floor, to join the three other small children. Ruby, Sophie and Logan. Her new friends.

"Sammy", Nathan said, pulling her out to the back yard. Washing hung off the line, and they sat at the small table that had been there longer than Sammy had known the Rafters. "Would you like to go out for dinner, tomorrow night? Just the two of us?"

They were never the traditional couple, Nathan and Sammy Rafter. In fact, they were anything but traditional. Sure, they had had the big white wedding, with the entire family and all their friends. But that was the extent of it.

"That sounds good". Sammy blushed.

She was not the woman she was when she first met Nathan. Almost seven years ago, she had been a woman on a mission- to find a man on the rebound. She had been flirtatious, and, in her own words, a little slutty. But Nathan had fallen for her. And Sammy fell back, just as hard. Now, she was quiet, the mother of a beautiful little girl. Almost afraid of what one little date with her abandoned husband would lead to. They were in bed within a drink, the night they first met.

And she was scared.


	15. Chapter 15

**I've been up for ages (since five forty five), and in that time, I finished my music assignment, made myself a salad for lunch, packed my bag and straightened my hair. Go me! LOL. Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Sammy felt safe.

In the Rafter home, with her family around her.

Sometimes, she didn't know how she survived living by herself, looking after her own little girl. She was the kind of woman who shrieked at the sight of the bug and either ran for safety, or, when safety was unavailable, drowned it in some sort of spray (usually Mortein, once Mould Kill). When she was living with Nathan, she had always turned to him to kill the offending bug- which he had done, chuckling to himself.

"Chops are ready!" Dave announced, coming inside with a tray of lamb chops.

With her family scattered around the kitchen and lounge room, she felt safe.

"I don't want to lose any more family", Sammy told Melissa, in a hushed whisper. "I've already lost Chel. I can't afford to lose any more".

Melissa nodded, and Rachel sighed.

Their sister was back- but was it a permanent thing?

* * *

"Nathan?" Bailey asked curiously, climbing into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her tummy, making her giggle.

"What's the matter, kiddo?" he asked genuinely.

"Do you know who my daddy is?"

It was an innocent question, from an innocent child. But that one little question made Nathan almost swallow his tongue, Ben spit Coke across room and Jake almost inhale the ring-pull of his own Coke can. Julie, Ted and Dave just stared, waiting for Nathan's reaction- Bailey was so clearly his daughter. Melissa spluttered, wiping splashes of her husband's mouthful of Coke off her arm, Rachel stifling a smile- how her little brother going to handle this one?

"I don't know, Bailey". Nathan shook his head. "I might..."

"Okay". Bailey sighed, seeming satisfied with the answer. Sliding off her father's lap, she moved over to Ben. "Ben?"

"No I do not!" he said, loudly and clearly.

"Fine". The little girl sighed heavily, making her way back over to her mother. "Mummy..."

"I know, it's getting late". Sammy lifted her into her lap, allowing the little girl to rest her head against her chest. "Come on, we better get going".

"I'll walk you out", Julie volunteered.

Scooping the little girl into her arms, she prodded her to thank them.

"Thanks for having me", Bailey said shyly, nuzzling into her mother. "And Mummy..."

"Any time!" Ruby shrieked, the proper farewell that she had been taught. "Bye, Bailey! Mummy, can Bailey come over and play tomorrow?"

"Maybe, Rubes, if it's okay with Sammy", Dave told her.

"Actually, it'd be perfect", Nathan said, speaking for his wife. "I was planning on asking her to dinner- that way, we don't need to interrupt Caitlin".

"Caitlin?" Sammy's forehead wrinkled.

"That's Ben and Mel's babysitter, when Carbo and I can't do it", he explained. "So, what do you say, Sammy? Dinner tomorrow night?"

She hated him for putting her on the spot.

The couple had fallen into bed within the first bottle of wine, the night they met. Sammy, self admittedly, was on the rebound, looking for a casual date. She was heartbroken, out of control and, in her own words, a little slutty.

"Sure", she said in a small voice.

"Great!" Nathan had a huge smile on his face, and she was left wondering what she had done.

Sammy was scared.


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy 'birth' day to my friend's newborn nephew (the same friend who had twin nephews born about a week ago). He is so gorgeous! Anway, no garentees, but this may be the last update for the week. I'm heading to Perisher (Smiggins, technically) for the weekend, and I'm leaving tomorrow morning. Par-tay with twenty four of my closest friends (LOL. To a point. Twenty four of my classmates, really. A few of my closest friends. Either way, its a par-tay!). This week's episode was hilarious but depressingly sad that Jess McNamee had to leave. And my older brother (ironically named Nathan) laughed. Meanie. So, enjoy this chapter of 'Bailey' (bubbles799, this chapter does say why she's scared) and I shall see you another time! Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

**PS: And could you pretty please check out 'For Her'? I love you guys!**

**PPS: There is a sequel planned! 'Beautiful Baby', I think. Don't quote me on it!**

* * *

"You look gorgeous", Nathan gasped, his eyes wide. Sammy blushed, in her skinny jeans and simple black top.

"Thank you!" Bailey said cheekily, giggling. Her brown curly pigtails bounced on her shoulders, as she impatiently stepped from foot to foot.

Sammy laughed. "Calm yourself, chook! Thank you, Nathan".

Bailey just grinned. "She always looks pretty, Nathan".

"I know, kiddo. I knew her before you were born, remember?"

Bailey grinned. "I 'member. Mummy told me. Lots of times".

"Are you excited about playing with my sister?" Nathan wanted to know, as Sammy strapped the little girl into the backseat of his car.

"Yeah! Ruby's fun. She's my friend". Bailey smiled, taking in her new surroundings. "Hey Mummy... are we gonna stay here for good? I like it here!"

"It's a good little town, Bailey". Nathan smiled at her. "This is where I grew up".

"I wanna live here". She nodded.

Nathan smiled, turning towards Sammy. She just shook her head, in a negative motion. Bailey didn't know who her father was- but she knew who her family was. Family were people who loved each other, no matter what had happened.

"It's a good little town", Sammy confirmed. "It was my home".

* * *

"You look really gorgeous tonight", Nathan told her, pulling out her chair for her.

"This brings back memories", Sammy smiled.

The restaurant Nathan had chosen was the exact setting for several of their dates, early in their life as a couple.

"I know". Nathan smiled. "Sam, things'll never be the same they were. we both know that".

"Yeah. Nathan, I know what I did was wrong. Keeping Bailey from you was my biggest mistake. My second biggest mistake?"

"Oh God", Nathan murmured.

"Leaving you. I didn't want to leave, I left my family. Honestly, I don't know how Julie and Dave managed to forgive me- let alone Rachel and Ben".

"They still love you, Sam. You're as much their daughter as Ruby, Rach and Mel are".

"I left you guys for five years. You thought I was in London".

"Why didn't you go to London?"

"It was hard enough raising your daughter five or so hours away, let alone the other side of the world. I wanted to go to London, but being pregnant made it difficult. Mum moved in with me- I told her I wanted to leave, but I didn't tell her I was pregnant until after we were out of Carrs Park. I swore Ben and Mel to secrecy-they kept it pretty good".

"Bailey's a carbon copy of you".

"I see you whenever I look at you".

"But she doesn't know who her father is?"

"I'm pretty sure she's narrowed it down to you- she keeps asking but I don't want to say anything. Not yet. I want to know she's ready- there's no telling how she'll react".

"She has a short fuse?"

"A very short fuse". Sammy laughed.

"She's more like you than you give her credit for", Nathan teased gently.

"Shut up". Sammy blushed, as the time she slapped Nathan, in the Rafter shed, flashed into her mind. She flushed a deep pink, as Nathan chuckled. "I'm sorry about that, by the way".

"Don't worry about it. I forgave you years ago. You know, I always wondered if you'd come back to Carrs Park".

"I wanted to".

"But there was Bailey..."

"I don't know how long I'm staying in Carrs Park. I want to move here, but I'm staying in a motel. I know I'm going to have to go back, to see Mum and everything. She loves Bailey. She wanted to meet Ruby, but then we left. I wanted to meet Ruby".

"Ruby is gorgeous- but so, so, blunt".

"All four year old girls are", Sammy giggled. "I mean, last night. Our daughter crawled into your lap, asking if you were her father".

"Our daughter", Nathan echoed.

Sammy fell silent.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that".

She blushed slightly. "Well, it's true. She's our girl".

"Ninety percent you?"

"Actually, it's more fifty-fifty". Sammy laughed.

* * *

Nathan was in awe- he hadn't realised how much he had missed Sammy until he sat down across from her, at a restaurant. Four years ago, he felt fortunate to sit next to her at the dinner table, at his childhood home. He felt blessed to sleep beside her in their bed- but nothing was to be taken for granted.

He had learnt that lesson the hard way.

"Hi Mum", Nathan said quietly, opening the front door.

"I'm sorry", Julie smiled. "I tried to get her to stay up, but she crashed".

"Come on". Nathan motioned for Sammy to follow him, and she did.

And where he led her made her gasp.

He had told her that he had redecorated their bedroom, for his baby sister. But she didn't realise how much he had decorated. She expected a coat of paint, maybe. New curtains.

Instead of the blue walls that she had grown used to, with the robot trim, it was painted a pretty purply-pink, an animal trim on the walls. The curtains were white frills, a child's single bed pressed against the wall, a pink flowery doona covering the mattress.

And on the bed lay the two sleeping four year olds.

"Nathan, it's beautiful", Sammy grinned.

He shrugged. "It was always the baby's room- Rachel and Ben both slept in here, before shifting to their rooms. I was the last one to use it, and I was the baby for twenty three years. I figured Rubes may as well carry on tradition. This is how I wanted our daughter's room to look, if we ever had a daughter". He smiled, as Bailey rubbed her eyes. "She's even more gorgeous than I ever could imagine".

"Hey baby", Sammy said softly, as she scooped the little girl into her arms. "Come on, gorgeous, we've got to go. Nathan's going to drive us home".

The little girl nodded sleepily, resting her head on her mother's shoulder. Sammy rubbed her back gently, as Bailey rubbed her eyes.

"Did you have fun, kiddo?" Nathan wanted to know.

She nodded. "Me an' Ruby watched Ariel".

"Cool!" he enthused. "I love Disney movies!"

Bailey's blue eyes widened, through her sleep. "Really?"

Sammy smiled.

"Yeah, Ruby's convinced me to watch a few in my time". He laughed. "Come on, kiddo, let's get you into bed, okay?"

"'Kay".

"Julie, thank you so much", Sammy said, as Julie followed them out to Nathan's car.

"It's no problem- she's a gorgeous girl. And my granddaughter".

Sammy smiled, as Julie stroked Bailey's hair. "You're welcome back here any time, sweetheart. Ruby loved playing with you".

"Thanks for babysitting, Mum", Nathan said quietly.

"How was the date?" she wanted to know.

"Let me take these two back to the motel. I'll tell you when I come back".

"I'll be waiting". Julie's eyes had a telltale twinkle among the blue, something Sammy had missed. Trish was a fantastic mother, but Sammy couldn't confide in her the way she could with Julie.

"Thanks again, Julie", Sammy said, pulling the seatbelt over her daughter. Bailey yawned hugely.

"Thanks, Mrs Rafter".

"It's no problem, darling". Julie pressed a kiss to the little girl's forehead. "Sleep well, okay?"

"I will". Bailey yawned again, settling against the soft seat.

"I won't be too long", Nathan told his mother, opening Sammy's car door and allowing her to climb in.

"I'll see you soon, Sam", Julie said, waving, as her son closed the door.

"I was so scared about this date", Sammy admitted, as Nathan started the car.

"Why?" Nathan wanted to know, backing out of his parents' driveway.

"I was scared I was going to fall for you again". She directed her eyes towards Bailey, who was fast asleep against the door, breathing heavily. "But then I realised something".

"What's that, Sam?" Nathan's heart was almost beating out of his chest.

"I never stopped falling for you".

Blue eyes met green, as Sammy admitted what had been haunting her since she arrived in Carrs Park.


	17. Chapter 17

**I know it's a short chapter, but I'm buggered. I was at the snow all weekend (best weekend of my life so far!) and was up at five thirty and went to bed at midnight both days. We had charades (I guessed 'Bridget Jones's Diary' and 'Letters to Juliet') and a movie night and raised enough money from the swear jar (my best friend climbed in our window and was fined a fiver) to buy twenty five Magnums at a servo (I got a white one). And I slept on the lounge- more like an armchair- and opened the door at five thirty in the morning to find my maths teacher standing there in his jarmies. "Wakey wakey Rhyles!" **

**And he just walked away. It was an odd moment for everyone awake (me and my maths teacher). Anyway, read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

**PS: I nearly killed a guy. My teachers laughed hysterically. **

* * *

"Want some help putting her to bed?" Nathan wanted to know, slowing his car to a stop outside the motel Sammy and his daughter were staying in.

Sammy shrugged. "That'd be nice, thank you". Lifting the little girl into her arms, Bailey snuggled into her shoulder, sighing heavily, deep in sleep.

"She's as much my kid as she is yours- even though she doesn't know it".

"She knows it". Sammy nodded, using her spare hand to unlock the motel room. "She knows it more than either of us know".

"I'm confused".

"I'm a confusing person". Sammy just smiled, placing the little girl onto the motel bed, pulling the blankets over her sleeping body. "Good night, Bailey". Kissing the little girl on her forehead, she advanced to the lounge room. "Want a drink, Nathan?"

"Thanks, Sam". Nathan smiled at her. "That girl is absolutely gorgeous".

"She is".

The night had been perfect. They had talked over everything and anything, and Sammy hated to say it, but she was falling for him again. She had never stopped falling for him- she had only had eyes for him since the moment they met.

And Nathan felt the same- even though it had been almost five years, he loved her.

"I want to go back", Sammy blurted out suddenly.

Nathan felt his stomach drop. "What?"

"I want to go back to our house, pack up and move back to Carrs Park. I want to move back to Carrs Park. I want to live here, with Bailey. I need Bailey to know her father".

"You're going to tell her?"

"Nathan, she knows, what don't you get? Look, honestly, I don't know what's happening. But Bailey's lived four years without anything even resembling a father. I don't want her to go any longer without knowing you. I came back here because Chel died. I already lost one member of my family; I can't afford to lose any more. I've lost so much time with your family already, and I don't want to lose any more".

"Sammy?" Nathan asked uncertainly.

With that one simple word, Sammy fell into Nathan's arms, crying for the four years they had missed out on.

The four years they would never get back.


	18. Chapter 18

**Twenty two days before we leave for the States! As of September 14th, updates will be held off for a month, due to the fact I won't be in the country. But, guarenteed, you will get updates the day I return (its a Sunday, don't ask me the date), along with many, many stories. The countdown is on! Read and review,**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

**PS: Its been a week exactly since we left the snow and my bruises are still bright- in places I didn't even know I fell over! Its moderately hilarious. **

* * *

"Nathan", Julie called, as Nathan pulled his car into the driveway he shared.

"Hi, Mum", Nathan said wearily.

"So, tell me", she said eagerly. "What happened?"

"Well, Sammy's back, but she's not sure she wants to stay. Actually, no. That's a lie. She knows she wants to stay but she's not sure if she can".

"What do you mean, darling?"

"She doesn't know how she can stay here. I mean, she told me herself, she wants Bailey to be able to be with me. And I love that little girl, she's gorgeous. But she's not sure she can live here. I mean, there are a lot of memories- of the two of us". Nathan sighed. "I want her to stay, Mum. But she's living in a motel, currently, and I'm living with my brother, sister in law, nephew, and said brother's best friend. I mean, she's got a place somewhere else. God only knows".

"You want her back".

"Of course I do!" Nathan threw up his hands. "Mum, I never stopped loving her!"

It was in plain sight for all the Rafters- Nathan and Sammy were meant to be. It didn't matter what obstacles got in their way, they always found their way back to each other.

* * *

"Hello?" Sammy answered, holding the phone to her ear.

"I want to go with you", Nathan blurted out.

"Nathan?"

"I want to go with you. Back to where you live. I don't know where that is, but I want to go with you. I want to be with you and Bailey, I want it just to be our family".

Sammy gulped. "Um..."

"Sam, I'm an idiot. I know that, you know that, my God, even Bailey knows that. That's the reason she hasn't had a father for four years. I'm moving out of Ben and Carbo's house, I'll get my own place. I want you to live in Carrs Park, with me".

For a moment, she thought he was drunk. When Nathan had had too much to drink, he had a tendency to blurt out random things. He had first told her that he loved her, after one too many drinks. He had meant it, but the next morning he had been in the bathroom, vomiting. But then she listened more closely.

He sounded genuine.

"Nathan, I love you", she whispered. "And I do want to see you".

"Come around after brekky- you know where we live. We haven't moved. I'm going to move, out of my brother's house. I'm pathetic, you know? Nearly five years, and I'm still here". He chuckled. "But I never stopped loving you".

"Me either". Sammy was silent. "I'll see you later, Nathan".

"Mummy". Bailey faced her mother, hands on her hips.

"What's the matter, gorgeous?"

"Nathan's my daddy". Bailey had a determined look in her eyes, the one Sammy had only ever seen in her father's blue orbs- so identical to their daughter's. He was all hers.

Sammy didn't say anything.

"Mummy!" she cried, frustrated. "How come I didn't get to meet my daddy when I was a baby, like everyone else?"

"Because, gorgeous, I was silly. But your daddy always loved you". Sammy pulled the little girl into her lap, kissing her forehead gently. "And we're going to be a family, Bailey. You, me and your daddy".

* * *

"Now, mate, correct me if I'm wrong", Ben yawned, stirring his cereal. "I heard you on the phone this morning- presumably to Sammy- and you said you're going to move out. Make my day and tell me I wasn't dreaming".

"You heard correctly". Nathan nodded, spreading Vegemite onto a piece of toast and cutting it into 'soldiers' for his nephew.

"Where are you moving to?" Melissa wanted to know.

Nathan shrugged. "God knows, Mel".

"You're moving out and leaving me with the tartlet twins?" Carbo shrieked.

"It's been years, mate, get over it!" Ben cried. "it happened ONCE".

"You wrote on a tart!" Carbo cried. "I'll never get over it!"

"God, you're going on about this more than when I used to possess you as a kid! It was years ago!"

"Alright, alright", Melissa said, putting her hands in a 'T' shape. "Break it up, how old are you two again?"

"Old enough to get grey hairs", Carbo grumbled.

The doorbell sounded and Nathan padded off to answer it. Standing on the front step, he found Sammy and Bailey.

"Hi", Bailey said cheerfully, leaning against her mother.

"Hey, cutie". Nathan grinned. "Hey, Sam".

"Hi, Nathan".

"Come on in", he invited, holding the door open. Bailey bounded ahead, wide eyed at the place Nathan called home.

"Wow! It's really big!"

"Hello!" Ben said from the table, his fist propping his head up. "How are ya this morning, Bailey?"

"Good thank you". For four years old, she had impeccable manners. "how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks". Ben grinned at the little girl who was his niece.

"Hey, kiddo". Melissa held her arms out and Bailey took off flying.

"Um, would you guys mind babysitting for a while?" Nathan wanted to know, watching as Carbo sat the little girl on the bench- he was as much family as he was.

"That's fine". Melissa shrugged and Nathan led Sammy out of the house, calling goodbye to Bailey.

"Bye Mummy!" the little girl called gaily, squealing as Carbo tickled her tummy.

"I was thinking", Sammy said thoughtfully, as they strolled down the footpath. "I do want you to come back. But nothing's going to happen. I want to move here, and was actually looking online this morning".

"That makes two of us", he murmured.

He had found the perfect apartment- two bedroom, two bathrooms, a big living area for Bailey to play in. The only fault he had found was trying to convince Sammy and their daughter to move in. Bailey would be easy to convince. Sammy?

Not so much.

"I really want to see where you live", Nathan said honestly. "I really want to know where you've been hiding from me all these years. I mean, I thought London. I almost bought a ticket to London, but Carbo stopped me. 'Mate, you can't find her in Sydney, how are you gonna find her in London?'" he imitated.

Sammy laughed.

How he had missed her laugh.


	19. Chapter 19

**Short chapter in comparison to last, but its a chapter nonetheless. Cast your minds back to last night's episode, where Julie joined the mother's group. Now, in my little universe (the 'Home' universe, as it shall be known as of now), Jake and Rachel have been BFF since babydom. This brought on the question... will history be repeating itself with Jack and Ruby (J&R again, that made me chuckle)? And, of course, this prompted a new oneshot, which I did instead of my assignment. Its now up! Anyway, read and review, **

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"We're goin' on a road trip home, Nathan!" Bailey chattered excitedly, bouncing around the car, as Sammy loaded their two suitcases into the boot. "And you can see my school, and my swing and my princess doona and my pink walls and where Nanna lives!"

"That sounds fun!" Nathan enthused, laughing as the little girl hugged his waist.

Honestly, he wasn't looking forward to seeing Trish again. The woman had always intimidated him a little, but ever since Sammy left him, she had been downright cold. He knew he had made mistakes, he embraced the fact. Tony had been the one he had been scared of, but Trish was hardly friendly.

"She's a psycho, she loves road trips", Sammy said dryly, as Bailey clambered into the car. "Yeah, I never really understood where that came from".

Nathan, as a child, had hated car trips with a passion- and Sammy had hated them even more. She was the child who had gotten severely carsick, and ended up clutching a bucket for dear life. Much like Rachel.

Bailey, on the other hand?

She adored reading, and colouring in, and watching her movies. Playing with her dolls in the backseat was another favourite. Sammy didn't understand.

* * *

"It's minute", Sammy emphasized, unlocking the door to the tiny house she and Bailey shared.

Bailey barrelled ahead of her, running through every single room, greeting all the items she had left behind. "Hello lounge! Hello kitchen! Hello bathtub! Hello washing machine! Hello pretty pink princess doona!"

"That girl is Ruby in brunette form", Nathan chuckled.

"No wonder they get along so well". Sammy smiled, tossing her keys aside and welcoming him into their home. "Nathan, you can take my bed, we don't really have a spare room. Mum lives pretty close, so she's always on hand to watch Bailey. We have a babysitter, too, but on the one off occasion she does stay the night, she camps on the lounge. Our place is tiny, Bailey's room especially, but the rent is cheap and it was available when we needed it". She shrugged, blushing. "This is so not how I imagined my life".

Nathan perched himself on the very edge of the lounge. "And, Sammy Rafter, how did you imagine your life?"

"I imagined my Prince Charming scooping me onto his white horse, riding off into the sunset. When I was a kid, I was convinced I was going to marry a prince. I was a dreamer, I always was. But my fantasies of a princes and white horses disappeared the moment I saw you, that night". She looked him in the eyes. "Nathan, you're my prince charming. I might not be your princess, but we have our own little princess running amok".

Sammy was his princess. There was no doubt about it.


	20. Chapter 20

**_He could be that boy... but I'm not that girl_. Listening to the 'Wicked' soundtrack as I type. But, aha, the ending of this story is in sight! For me, at least. There's a few more chapters to go (and, knowing me, a few could mean anything up to a hundred. But its not). And I have my Wicked Witch costume sitting on the end of my bed (I paraded around the lounge room, to show my brothers before they left, and they laughed. 'Rhyleigh's in a skirt!'. Kind souls). Oh, and the book in this is real- 'There Was An Old Lady Who Swallowed A Mozzie', I read it to the kids I babysit for. One little girl in particular knows the whole thing (much like Bailey). Anway, read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

**PS: I started a new multi-chap fic, 'Even Angels Cry'. Check it out?**

* * *

"Where's my mummy?" Bailey questioned Nathan, standing sleepily in the doorway, dressed in pink pyjamas.

Nathan spun around to face the little girl. "She's in the shower, kiddo. What's up?"

"I wanna go to bed". Bailey yawned to prove her point. "And I can't sleep unless Mummy tucks me in".

"Want me to do it?" Nathan suggested. He had had plenty of experience, babysitting his younger sister.

She shrugged. "'Kay".

Latching her hand into his, she showed him her bedroom. Nathan lifted her into the bed; pulling the blankets over her while she dictated which book had to be read. Taking a seat on the end of the pink-blanketed bed, he opened her favourite book- _There Was an Old Lady Who Swallowed a Mozzie_.

"_There was an old lady who swallowed a mozzie_", Nathan began, a smile growing on his face at the sight of the brightly coloured pages. "_I don't know why she swallowed a mozzie_-"

"_She's gotta be Aussie_", Bailey whispered. "Ya know, the one with the pretty rosella is my favourite page".

Laughing, Nathan continued the story, allowing the little girl to read the page with the 'pretty rosella' to him. With a smile, Bailey settled back against her Cinderella pillow.

"'Kay, you can read the rest".

"Are you sure?" he teased.

"Yes I'm sure!" Bailey giggled. "Keep reading. Please", she added quickly.

Nathan continued reading, up until the lady spewed the Australian animals out into the air, making Bailey giggle hysterically.

"This is my favourite", she informed him.

"It's pretty funny", he said honestly. "I think Ruby might like it".

"Nathan?"

"What's up, kiddo?"

"Are Mummy and I gonna go back to where you live? Coz I like it there. I like your family. They're very nice people".

The little girl sounded way too old for her four years.

"They are, aren't they?" he brushed wayward curls out of her eyes. "When your mum gets out of the shower, she'll come and say goodnight, alright?"

"Alright". Bailey snuggled under the blankets, Nathan adjusting them so they fell over her shoulders neatly.

"Sleep well, kiddo".

"I love you, Daddy", Bailey uttered, closing her eyes.

Kissing the end of her nose, Nathan felt his heart melt. "I love you too, kiddo".


	21. Chapter 21

**Boot camp's back. Boot camp sucks. Well, not really. I actually love it. But just in my opinion, today's sucked. Partly because I have a barky cough and a cold I can't shake. And I run like a spastic. Just putting it out there. Anyway, that's my ramble for the day. Read and review, I adore you guy!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

**PS: I was playing with my youngest brother- age seven- and I was looking for his heartbeat. "Rhyles, is it there?" "Nah, mate, you're dead". Oh, we laughed.**

* * *

"Nathan?" Sammy whispered, standing in the doorway. Nathan was asleep on the lounge, his hair flopping in his face- just the way she remembered it. He looked sweet, young, like he wasn't capable of hurting anyone.

But he had.

And she had hurt him back just as hard.

"Hey, Nathan?"

"What? What happened?" Nathan struggled to sit up, blinking frantically. "What's the matter? What happened? What's going on?"

"Hey", Sammy whispered, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you".

"Sam, what's the matter?" he urged. "Is it Bailey? What happened? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong... I just wanted to talk". Sammy perched herself, cross legged, on the chair opposite his lounge. "You can have the bed, you know, I fit better on the lounge anyway".

"No, it's alright, it's better than Mum and Dad's". Nathan managed a small smile- he remembered camping on the lounge when he and Sammy were fighting. "What's wrong?"

"You know, it's been four years since I've had someone other than the TV to keep me company after Bailey's gone to sleep", Sammy said conversationally, leaning on her elbow.

Nathan raised his eyebrows. "Somehow, Sam, that's hard to believe".

"I mean, I had the girls over sometimes, but never did I have someone here every night". Then she paused, looking deep into his eyes. "is it just me, or is this moving really, really fast?"

"What is, Sam?"

"This. Everything. I don't know- I mean, a minute ago you were in Carrs Park and we were here, and you had no idea you had a daughter. And tonight? She called you 'Daddy'!"

"She knows more than we'll ever know, Sammy", Nathan said softly. "Come here, it's cold".

Sammy shook her head. "No, I'm fine".

"When did we become this, Sammy?" Nathan wanted to know. "I mean, when did we become so distant?"

"When I left Carrs Park. When I found out I was pregnant with Bailey. When I first held Bailey. When I didn't send any of those letters. When I decided that you would have no input in her upbringing". Sammy shrugged. "Take your pick".

"Do you think we have a future together?"

"Right now, Nathan, I know that I love you. I'll always love you, no matter if we're together or not. There'll always be something there. I don't know, really. I mean, Bailey adores you, but this is moving way too fast..."

Nathan nodded. "I love that girl. She's adorable".

"You want to know the truth?"

Nathan nodded. "That would be appreciated".

"She's what kept me sane these years. Without her, I'd probably be dead".

"I'll always love you too, Sam. And I'll always love Bailey- my God, she looks like you".

"I don't want to lose any more of my family, Nathan". Leaning forward, she kissed him fiercely on the lips.

Nathan was dumbfounded.

* * *

"Mummy!" Bailey shrieked, running through the house. "Mummy Mummy Mummy Mummy Mummy!"

"What's the matter?" Sammy panicked, whirling around to see the four year old barrelling towards her full force.

"Can we go see Nanna?"

Sammy relaxed, sighing as she swung Bailey around in her arms. "You goose, we're already going to see Nanna!"

"Cool!" Bailey enthused, spinning around. "Hey, Nathan! We're gonna visit Nanna! And you wanna know something else?"

"Tell me something else, Bailey". Nathan smiled at the little girl's playful antics, the antics that were sure to drive her mother up the wall.

"I'm gonna be a ballerina when I grow up!"

"Are you?" he asked seriously.

"Yep!" she nodded enthusiastically. "I'm gonna be a ballerina and Mummy's gonna be... I forget what Mummy's gonna be. But what are you gonna be?"

"I don't know, Bailey". He pretended to think hard. "Why don't you assign me a roll?"

"Huh?"

"You choose", he simplified.

"Can you be a prince? Yeah, you can be a prince and you can dance with me!"

Laughing, Nathan took her hands and allowed her to step on his feet. "Like this?"

Nathan stepped around the lounge room, lost in his own little world, while Bailey laughed hysterically. The sight was one Sammy had longed for for years- and she captured the moment perfectly with her camera.

"Sam!" Nathan protested. "No fair! We weren't looking!"

"You snooze, you lose", she laughed.

"Nathan", Bailey wondered out loud.

"What's up, gorgeous?" he wanted to know.

"Are you gonna marry Mummy? Do you love Mummy? Can I wear a pretty dress and be a flower girl?" she chattered. "Coz you know, that'd be really cool. And Molly from school? She was a flower girl- so was Bridget! You know, they're twins?"

Nathan's head was swimming with information. "Really?"

"Yeah!" then she turned to Sammy. "Hey, Mummy! Can we make a cake this afternoon? And can I lick the bowl? Because I always get to lick the bowl, Nathan- but we can share".

"Thanks, Bailey", he laughed. "You know, when I was a kid, Rachel, Ben and I always got to lick the bowl".

"Really?" her eyes shone. "I like chocolate the best. But banana's good too. But I don't really like banana muffins".

"Don't ask", Sammy mouthed.

Stifling a laugh, Nathan kissed the little girl on the head. "Chocolate is the best, hey?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Wednesday night was awesome! I was the Wicked Witch of the West and I'm still shedding green paint, but we nailed it (however, I did manage to convince myself I was having a heart attack backstage. Honestly, no one cared and those who did told me to shut up and go onstage. A few reassuring text messages made it all better, though). And, there's progress with my stalker (for those who didn't know, I have a stalker). Now, he told my year advisor I agreed to have dinner with him (I didn't) and we were going out. Said year advisor told my older brother who so kindly announced it at dinner last night. So, after speaking with aforementioned year advisor, we sorted the whole hoo-ha out. And I have a stalker. This is probably the second last update, because I fly out to the States on TUESDAY! Read and review, **

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"You know, Sam", Nathan said quietly, as Sammy pulled her little silver car out of the driveway, Bailey chattering incessantly in the backseat (he had compared the little girl to a machine gun earlier in the morning and Sammy had wholeheartedly agreed). "Trish never liked me".

"So?" Sammy didn't seem fazed by Nathan's latest announcement.

"Meaning she'll like me even less when I just waltz into her living room, after four years".

"Nathan", Sammy said slowly, "she'll be cool, trust me".

Famous last words, apparently.

"Nanna!" Bailey shrieked, as Sammy pulled into the familiar street. "Nathan! You're gonna see my Nanna! Have you met Nanna before, Nathan?"

"I have, Bailey". He forced a smile onto his face, as the little girl beamed. "She's very nice".

"She's awesome!" Bailey shrieked.

"Shh, gorgeous", Sammy reprimanded. "Inside voice, remember?"

"Yeah... I 'member". Bailey smiled once more. "do you think Nanna will remember you, Nathan?"

"I highly doubt she won't, Bailey".

Bailey scampered ahead of the two, hammering on the door, straining to reach the doorbell. "Nanna!"

"Bailey!" Trish Westaway swung the door open, wrapping the little girl in her arms. "I've missed you, sweetheart!"

"I missed you too, Nanna". She rested her head on the older women's shoulder. "Guess what?"

Trish's face grew stony, setting her eyes on Nathan.

"Hi", he barely whispered.

* * *

"Sammy, you brought him back here?" Trish's voice was a harsh whisper, as the mother daughter duo escaped to the kitchen, Bailey sitting in Nathan's lap (flicking through a photo album from the year before. Nathan couldn't believe how much Bailey resembled the women he loved- it was remarkable). "What were you thinking?"

"Mum", she said slowly. "It's been a long time, we've both grown up a lot- and Nathan's not the same guy he was, I know it".

"How do you, though?" Trish argued. "Just because you've got a child together doesn't mean things will work out! Look at your father and me!"

"You had to bring Dad into it, didn't you, Mum?" Sammy said scathingly.

"This isn't about your father, Sammy! This is about you, and Nathan... and Bailey! Did you even stop to think about her?"

"Believe it or not, mother, I actually did! She's my daughter; she's always been first priority! Nathan loves Bailey, she absolutely adores him. And I can tell than Nathan loves her, its obvious to everyone". Sammy narrowed her eyes at her mother. "Mum, I'll be the first to admit it any day, Nathan and I did have problems. He'll admit it too, everyone knows it. But we needed to sort it out. I never stop loving Nathan, ever. And he told me he felt exactly the same way. You know why I went back to Carrs Park?"

Trish just looked at her, unable to read the emotion on her daughter's face.

"Because Nathan's grandmother died. Chel's been sick for years, but it hurts to know that I wasn't there when his family needed all the support they could get. They made me feel more at home then I've ever, in my entire life, felt". Sammy had tears in her eyes, turning away from her mother. "Mum, please. I need support, too!"

"Alright, darling". Trish wrapped her arms around Sammy's shoulders, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I'll try- for you".

Sammy leaned against her mother, watching Nathan and Bailey interact from the corner of her eye.


	23. Chapter 23

**Yesterday we had a barbecue, and all the little kids I babysit for were there. Everything was running perfectly smoothly- I took the kids to the park, we had a jolly old time... and then it came time to saying goodbye. Keep in mind that I adore these kids and won't be seeing them for a month as of Tuesday, and the youngest little girl (she's two) looked at me and said, "Miss you, Rhyleigh". Watch out, the waterworks started. Her mum laughed at me, kissed me goodbye and told me to have a great time. I'm standing there, sobbing and sniffling like an idiot, because it only just dawned on my how long I'll be gone for. Call me stupid ("Rhyleigh, you're stupid") but it hadn't actually clicked. So that's today's story... check out my other two multi-chap fics? Please? Read and review,**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Their relationship moved on from there, dramatically. Nathan became a permanent figure in Bailey's life, and the little got used to having him around- although he was always 'Nathan', and not 'Daddy' (she had slipped up a few times, but no one minded). Sammy searched online to find the perfect house in Carrs Park (much to her mother's dismay), and Nathan drove back and forth between the two towns, to be with his extended family and immediate family (never did he think he'd get the chance to say that again).

"Do you think you and Nathan will actually get back together?" Melissa asked interestedly. "I mean, as in married couple together? Actually, I don't even know what you guys are anymore!"

Sammy shrugged, before realising Melissa couldn't actually see her down the phone. Blushing to herself, she let out a small hum. "Honestly, Mel, I don't know. I mean, Bailey absolutely adores him, and God knows Nathan loves Bailey. I love Nathan too, I never stopped loving him. Whether or not, though, we are actually a couple is debatable".

"Because everyone would love to have you back in the family, Sam. You've got no idea how much we've missed you- and how much you've missed!"

"Trust me; I've missed you guys, too". Sammy stirred the onions around in the pan. "I got so lonely, when Bailey was a baby".

"You had no idea how depressed Nathan was", Melissa confided. "Hold on a second, Sam. Logan! What are you doing? Carbo, I thought you said you were looking after him! No, I can see you're watching the football... educate him on what team's the best or something. I'm trying to cook! Sorry, Sam. Whoever said Carbo would be a good godfather lied".

Sammy chuckled slightly. "I'm moving back to Carrs Park, Sam. I haven't found a place yet, but the moment I have, I'll tell you".

"Or you could just rock up to the cereal aisle of the local supermarket and scare the hell out of the entire family".

"Yeah, there's always that possibility". Sammy chuckled. "I've gotta go, Mel. Talk to you later".

"Give Bailey a hug for me".

"I will. Love you guys!"


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm home! I missed everyone so much and have so much to tell you all! Most stories revolve around our art teacher. Lets call her Chops. Well, I was sitting there, on the net one night and she was on the phone to her mum. I didn't cry the entire month, and she was literally sobbing down the phone. And I went in a helicopter and it was hailing and I was holding Chops' hand because I thought I was gonna die. And I was nearly in a car accident on the highway! But I didn't. We got to see Simon Baker and sit in the original 'Friends' cafe and go into Charlie Harper's set! And I was Head Skank. And I got a (fake) tattoo saying that- 'Skank Tank, cheap, easy and out of control'. But that's maybe just a little too much information. But seriously, I had an awesome time, but I am sooooooo glad to be home! Updates will be more regular, its just I'm fighting a losing battle with jetlag and can't be stuffed. R&R, **

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"This is going to be Bailey's room", Sammy decided, standing in the doorway of the small bedroom.

Nathan nodded in confirmation, smiling. He couldn't believe that he was moving back in with his family. That's what they were. his family. He had basically moved in with them, shifting between the two towns. But they had a house, in Carrs Park, and they were planning on moving in as soon as possible.

* * *

"Her favourite colour is pink", Sammy told Nathan, observing the rows and rows of paint samples at Bunnings.

"I know", Nathan sighed. "But which pink?"

"I don't think it really matters what pink, she likes all pink".

"Alright, do we want her room hot pink like her backpack that she carts around or light pink like the dress she was wearing this morning?"

"That was yesterday, she's wearing a yellow shirt with Belle and the Beast on it today".

"Alright, hot pink like her backpack or light pink like her dress from yesterday?"

"Is it just me, or is this conversation going around in a circle?"

Nathan laughed. "So, light pink?"

"I think the two of us would go crazy if that child's room was painted hot pink". Sammy's eyes twinkled, as she picked up the colour card. "What do you think?"

"I think I'm a very lucky man". He kissed her on the lips and she broke into a smile, ignoring the fact that they were in the middle of a hardware store.

* * *

For people that were passing by, the scene taking place in the front bedroom of the newly purchased Rafter house would seem a normal young couple, madly in love. And that they were. pink paint, while hitting the walls, was hitting every other imaginable surface, while music blared. Laughter filled their ears, as Nathan and Sammy danced around with paintbrushes.

Their lives had changed so much, since they first picked out furniture for their first apartment, all those years ago.

And, looking back on it, they wouldn't change a thing.


	25. Chapter 25

**I went to boot camp tonight, as I do. That isn't the story- this is. I was strolling up the main street, when my phone rang. Now, I had prepared dinner before I left, someone just had to turn the oven on. So I got a phone call from the brother riding in the car with my mum. "Rhyles. Are you home?" "No, I'm on Main Street". "Good, turn on dinner". "Oh, sure, I'll use my supersonic mind powers to turn on the oven, will I?"**

**And when I got home (they had turned the oven on), I was bombarded by formal car ideas from my parents and brothers. My older brother (he's nineteen) was quite happy to take me and my friends in the Beast (his car), but my friends and I want a hippie van. Or a limo. We're still deciding. But, we know, it will be the night of nights. Anyway, that's it for tonight. Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"I can't believe you're moving back to Carrs Park!" Trish Westaway was almost in hysterics, as Sammy patted her back gently. "How am I going to watch my favourite granddaughter now?"

"You can still see Bailey", Sammy said soothingly, resting her head on her mother's shoulder (something she had deemed herself to old to do the moment she married Nathan- yet it was still a regular occurrence). "Carrs Park isn't that far away, Mum- besides, there's always the guest room".

Nathan nodded- as much as he loved Sammy, her parents had always scared him. "And we'll be back to visit".

"If anything happens, Sammy, call me", Trish instructed.

"I will, Ma".

Bailey waved excitedly from her position in the backseat of the car. Strapped into her car seat, her princess blanket pulled over her with a selection of her favourite toys scattered over the seat. A pile of colouring and activity books were stacked on the floor, along with a brand new box of coloured pencils (that Sammy could almost guarantee would be scattered through the small car before they even left). The princess pink DVD player was charged, and the movies she was currently idolising were in the front seat with her parents. She was set for the drive it took to get to Carrs Park- her current favourite place in the world.

"Mummy!" Bailey complained impatiently. "If we get there early can I play with Ruby?"

"We'll think about it".

Crossing her arms stubbornly, Bailey leant back against her seat and pouted.

"Wipe that look off your face, Bailey Claire", Sammy told her firmly, poking her in the stomach. Bailey giggled, all sulks forgotten. She reached over to hug her grandmother.

"Bye, Nanna. Love you".

"Love you too, Bailey Claire. Look after your mum, alright?"

"I will!" she all but shrieked, smacking a kiss on Trish's cheek. Trish held onto the little girl for a little longer than usual, knowing that it was going to be the last time in a while that she had the chance to cuddle her granddaughter.

* * *

"This is our place, Bailey", Sammy told the sleepy little girl, as she rested her head on her chest. Bailey looked around through sleep-ridden eyes, surveying her new home.

"I really like it, Mama".

And, upon being tucked into her new pink princess bedroom, she loved it even more.

"Night, Mummy. Night, Daddy".

Sammy and Nathan just smiled, as they dimmed the lights, watching the little princess- the same little girl who had brought the two back together- sleep peacefully in their own house.

No, Sammy corrected. Their home.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the delay- life's been hectic. Its holy soley focused on the school certificate for the next week and a bit, and then school is over! Woop woop! So I've got myself a job. Sort of. I'm going back to the rugrats I did work experience with. I love those guys! And, I can say, that there are only a few more chapters left in this story. I think. Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

The next day was something Nathan had dreamed of since the day he met Sammy- waking up beside her to find their daughter climbing onto the bed. Bailey snuggled down between her parents, resting her head on Sammy's chest.

"Hi, Mama. Hi, Daddy".

"Hi baby", Sammy murmured, rolling the little girl over and snuggling closer to her.

"Good morning, gorgeous". Nathan stroked the little girl's cheek, making her giggle.

In his mind, there wasn't a better way to start the day. Tickling Bailey's tummy and making her squeal, the smile on his face grew.

"What's the grin for?" Sammy wanted to know.

He just shook his head. "I've always wanted this".

* * *

"What's up, Mum?" Nathan answered his mobile, seeing his mother's name flash up on the screen.

"I can't call up my son just to say hello, darling?"

"Alright, Mum. Hello. Now what was the real reason you called?"

"We're having a barbecue-"

"Aw, Mu-um!" Nathan whined, sounding a whole lot younger than he actually was. "not with the whole family?"

"Why not with the whole family, Nathan Rafter?" Julie all but demanded.

"Because, Mum, as much as I love the family, family barbecues are painful".

"Nathan, we haven't had a family barbecue in months. In fact, I can't even remember the last family barbecue we had".

"When Chel died, remember?" Nathan said gently. There was silent on the other end, and Nathan felt a pang of guilt. "Sorry, Mum. I'll check if Sammy's got any plans and I'll get back to you. Is that alright?"

"That's fine, darling. Speak to you soon".

"Bye, Ma".

"Are we going to your parents' place?" Sammy questioned.

"Mum says they're having a barbecue. Honestly, I don't mind if we dig up an excuse, I see too much of them anyway". He flashed her a grin.

"Can I play with Ruby?" Bailey's ears pricked up at the mention of going to her new best friend forever's house. "Please? Coz last night you said I could play with Ruby, and I never got to because I fell asleep!"

"That settles it, then", Nathan sighed in defeat. He didn't know what made him think he had a chance, in winning. He had never been able to win when there was just Sammy- and with the small Sammy clone by his side, he knew he was in for a rough ride.

"Thank you Daddy!" Bailey flung her arms around his waist. "I love you!"

But he would enjoy every moment of it.


	27. Chapter 27

**OH MY GOD WHO WATCHED TONIGHT'S EPISODE? And more importantly, did anyone cry? Because I was overseas, I had my family tape all the episodes (even after I came home) so I could catch up, but after the promos, there was no way I was missing it. So I parked myself in front of the TV, claiming it mine for the night- and I nearly cried. Mel, of all people! Actually, to tell you the truth, there were a few tears. But that's not important right now. Poor Ben! I saw him, he was just so heartbroken and I wanted to jump through the TV and hug him even though that is physically impossible. Things like that just shouldn't happen, I'll tell you that now. Read and review,  
Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, there's the munchkin!" Ben lifted Bailey into the air, making her squeal. "Hey, rug rat!"

"I'm not a rug rat!" Bailey protested.

"Yes you are", Jake teased, swooping her into a bear hug. "You're a rug rat who loves to play with all the other rug rats this family has".

"Ignore Jake", Ruby told her new friend wisely. "He always teases people! He's silly".

Bailey nodded in agreement. "Very silly!"

Jake dramatically fell to the chair beside his wife. "Rachel! How dare you let your sister and niece talk to me like that!"

"Oh, how dare I", Rachel said sarcastically.

"Hi darling!" Julie greeted Sammy with a small hug. "How's your new house?"

"I love it". Sammy smiled, satisfied. "It's really, really nice. We'll have to have the family over one day".

"Soon", Nathan added. "Mum, you should see Bailey's bedroom!"

"According to her, it's a princess's castle?" Dave checked, ruffling little Sophie's hair as she ran past to join the 'older' girls.

Nathan laughed. "It's a princess's castle. I think Bailey, Rubes and Soph are going to have a lot of fun, in the coming years".

"You're brave", Melissa taunted, bumping Sammy with her hip. "There is no way I'd let those little princesses loose in my house!"

Sammy just laughed gently. "They're the best of friends".

Bailey, although she hadn't known her newfound family for that long, fitted right in. Running and laughing with Ruby and her cousins, joking with her beloved uncles and loving the attention she received from Melissa and Rachel. And, although her father had only known her a short while, he couldn't imagine his life without the munchkin.

* * *

"Y'know", Ruby told Bailey, as they jumped up and down on the trampoline. "When your mum and you lived somewhere else, and we didn't know you, Nathan wasn't really happy. I mean, he was happy but I never saw him really, really happy. Not like he is when he's with you". The little girl sounded way too wise for her years, as she faced the niece she never knew.

"We really, really love him", Bailey said seriously. "Me 'specially".

"Is your mummy and Nathan gonna get married?" Ruby said curiously.

"Just because people love each other don't mean they gotta get married", Bailey informed her. "But I hope they do".

Ruby nodded. "And then we could wear pretty dresses and have flowers! I was the flower girl at Rachel's wedding... but I don't r'member real good".

Little did the girls know that there had been someone else present in their conversation- and he learnt more about his sister and daughter then than he had in years.


	28. Chapter 28

**He he he, no more school for me! And I don't start work experience until Monday... so I've just been chillin'. And today I was bored so I made cupcakes. And had the following conversation with my best friend over the phone about the cupcakes. "Hey I made cupcakes". "Hey I made a cake". "Well I have a cake with a cupcake on top, ha!" "Remind me once more who wears the pants in this relationship?" "We aren't in a relationship, moron". And my oldest brother chose to walk by that very second. "Oh way to let him down gently, Rhyles. Real nice!" **

**I didn't have the heart to tell him it was my best friend. **

**So, I've been catching up on the first season of Rafters. And writing. So, behold, the next chapter of 'Bailey'! And because I've been bored (having the house to myself for at least six hours a day results to boredom), I've started writing Bailey again. In an alternate universe. So there's an alternate universe to the alternate universe. Figure that out, I dare you. So I'm going to toddle off to my babysitting job, and leave you to read and review!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Mum!" Nathan called. "Muuuuuum!"

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" Julie imitated, sticking her head back in the door of the house. "Nathan, what's going on?" sighing heavily, she set down the washing. Screaming through the house was usually Ben's way of dealing with things, but it seemed her younger son was taking a leaf out of his brother's book. "Nathan, I thought you were working today?"

"Yeah, well, I'm meant to be. I asked Dad if I could have the morning off".

Julie eyed him warily. "Should I be worried about something?"

"Mum, I love Sammy". He was flat out and Julie was taken back. She knew Nathan had always loved Sammy- despite the time that had passed, Nathan had never stopped loving her.

"Yes?" she had honestly expected more.

"Mum, I want to marry Sammy".

They had finalised their separation, years ago, without actually meeting face to face. In reality, they were divorced. But neither of them had got over it.

"Okay..." Julie's mind was having quite a lot of trouble processing the information her son had just provided her with. But she told him what she had been telling all her kids, for their whole lives. "Nathan, darling, just follow your heart. You'll know what's right".

"Mum!" Nathan threw his hands in the air. "You're meant to tell me what to do, not give me advice! What is wrong with you?"

"You are so much like your brother", Julie laughed, reaching for her washing basket once more.

"Mum! You aren't meant to say that!"

"What's going on?" Ben wanted to know, advancing through the house with his son on his hip. "Hey, Mum, I'm gonna get milk later-"

"Ben, you're a grown man, a husband and a father. Why can't you buy your own groceries?" Julie wanted to know.

"Its Carbo's turn to do the shopping and he isn't off work until this afternoon! I'll pay you back, I promise!"

"Gramma!" Logan squealed.

"Hello darling!" Julie cooed.

"Aren't you meant t be at work?" Nathan demanded.

"Aren't you meant to be at work?"

"Ben, buy your own groceries, Nathan, follow your heart".

"Ooh, what's going on?" Ben asked curiously. "Why's Nathan following his heart?"

Julie, laughing, went back to the washing line.

"Mu-um! That's not fair! You can't just leave me hanging like that!" Ben whined. And when his mother's laugh just followed, he spun to face his brother. "Why are you following your heart? What's going on with you and Sammy- oh dear God, you aren't breaking up with her, are you? After everything I've ever done for you, you're gonna dump her! Bloody hell, mate, what is wrong with you? Why can't you see that she is the only person in the known world that will put up with you? After everything- just wait until Mel and Rach hears about this. What about Bailey, huh? She's just gotten used to having a father, having a family, and you go and spring this on her!"

"Mate!" Nathan yelled. "I'm not breaking up with her! I was going to ask her to marry me".

That shocked Ben into silence- and he nearly dropped his son in the process. Nathan reached his arms out, taking the little boy from his brother's arms. "What kind of father are you?"

"You're going to propose to Sammy?" Ben's eyes were huge.

"If you start screaming once more, I'm going to throw the chair at you".

"Are we going to have a big elaborate shindig?" Ben said excitedly. "Yeah, let's have a big elaborate shindig!"

"I proposed to her in bed last time".

Ben's face fell. "Did you seriously?"

"Um, yes".

"How did I miss that announcement? That was where I proposed to Melissa! All this time I thought I was original... way to go, mate. Way to go".

Logan's blue eyes were bright, as they swapped between his uncle and father. Nathan set him down and the little boy toddled into the lounge room, eager to play with the toys Ruby had left out that morning.

"How was I supposed to know, it's not like you discussed it with me!"

"Are we seriously arguing about this?" Ben asked incredously.

"How did Jake propose to Rach?"

"Down at the harbour. The sun was setting and he asked her and she cried and came here to tell us, remember?" Ben chuckled, remembering how many tears were shed that night.

"Next question- do I involve Bailey?"

"No. Don't involve Bailey. Little kids have big mouths".

"She's my daughter!"

"What's the difference? She's got your mouth!" Ben grinned as his brother glared. "Fine, I'm sorry. But no, I don't think you should involve Bailey".

"Alright, no Bailey".

"Where are you gonna do it?"

"I don't know mate, I only just decided today!"

Julie laughed; as she watched her sons so intently discuss plans at the kitchen table. If only they had gotten along that well during their childhood.

And if only Sammy knew what was about to go down.


	29. Chapter 29

**So, this is the last official chapter of 'Bailey'- but there will be an epilogue, and I am posting a sort of parallel universe to this story. An alternate universe to the alternate universe- if you can figure that out. If all works out okay, that will be posted tonight (and if all works out it will be called 'A Kind of Fairytale'). Oh, and I have a formal dress! I am excited, if you can't tell. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, please read and review these two last chapters!**

**Love love love**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Ruby's birthday and Christmas were fast approaching, and Nathan took that opportunity, claiming to be looking for presents for his favourite girls, to look for an engagement ring. They had parted on the day Ruby was born, only facing each other to finalise their divorce. Sammy hadn't even given Nathan her rings herself- Trish had done it for her. Nathan was determine to find one that did not remind him of the one he had previously given her- while Sammy had loved it, he didn't want to open old wounds.

So, he made his plans, with Ben. He found the perfect ring- Ben had laughed, telling him that the decision was 'set in stone' (Nathan had glared and told him to never make jokes because they weren't funny), and told him that he was going to propose on Ruby's birthday. it had taken a lot of thinking to make that decision, but he had decided. Ruby's birthday meant a lot to all of them- Ben and Mel had grown as a couple, Nathan and Sammy had split, and Rachel and Jake vowed that they had a future together.

"Ready for Ruby's birthday, Bailey?" Sammy wanted to know, setting a bowl of cereal down in front of her daughter.

Bailey nodded comically, her brown hair bouncing. "I am! We're gonna have so much fun today, Mama!"

Julie and Dave had decided that, until Ruby started school, her birthday would be purely for family. And they had invited the whole family- her grandparents, brothers, sisters, nieces and nephew. And it was guaranteed to be an event, much like the others were.

"What kinda presents is she gonna get, Mama?" Bailey queried, looking innocently at her mother.

"I am not giving you any kind of clue about what Santa's giving you for Christmas, gorgeous".

Her shoulders slumped. "Fine..."

"Hey hey hey!" Nathan sang, patting his pocket once more. The box the ring was in had been placed in his pocket only minutes ago, but he was paranoid he'd lose it. He dropped a kiss to Bailey's curls, greeting her with a, "Good morning, gorgeous", and Sammy with a, "Good morning, beautiful". Then he eyed his daughter once more. "Bailey, what's the matter, baby?"

"Do you know what Santa's bringing me?"

"Well, you've been a pretty good girl", Nathan considered, "So I'd say something good".

"Hope so!" and, as if nothing had happened, she went back to devouring her cereal. Sammy and Nathan just shook their heads, laughing internally at their daughter.

* * *

When the three of them arrived at the Rafter house, Ruby was in the middle of a game with Logan and Sophie. Upon setting eyes on Bailey, she squealed.

"You know", Ben said conversationally, "It's a little hard to believe that they've only known each other a bunch of weeks". He tugged one of the little's girl's braids as she ran past, enveloping Ruby in a hug.

"Hi darlings!" Julie called from the kitchen, where she was adding the finishing touches to Ruby's birthday cake.

"Mummy, everyone's here!" Ruby announced. "Let's open presents, huh? Can we? Please? Please? Please?"

"You know, those two could quite easily pass for twins", Rachel noted, as the two little girls plonked down beside each other, giggling over something or other.

Ben jabbed his brother in the side, leaning closer to him. "You done it yet, mate?"

"Do you think we'd be sitting here so calmly if I had?" he hissed back.

"Touché".

"Happy birthday, Rubes!" Ted laughed, presenting the newly turned five year old with her first present.

For most of the day, the Rafter house was filled with the shrieks of children, as they celebrated little Ruby Rafter's fifth birthday. It was the first birthday that the little girl had had her entire family around- they may have lost Chel, but they had gained two more.

That afternoon, right after cutting the cake, Rachel and Jake made an announcement- Sophie was going to be a big sister. There had been even more shrieks from their huge, slightly dysfunctional family, as Ruby and Bailey bounced around, high as kites off sugar.

"She'll crash", Sammy told Nathan knowingly, as Bailey practically inhaled a lolly snake. "Sooner rather than later, too".

Nathan grinned. "Hey, Sam, want to go for a walk?"

Melissa winked at him. "Yeah, go on, Sam, we'll be right to look after Bailey for a bit".

"Bye Mama!" Bailey didn't even look up from the game she was playing with Ruby and her cousins. "Bye, Daddy".

"Somehow, I don't think she cares", Dave chuckled, ruffling Sophie's mousy brown hair.

"Where are we going, Nathan?" Sammy wondered, as Nathan entwined his fingers with hers. "I thought you wanted to spend the day at your parents' place?"

"There's enough family there, Rubes won't know what hit her". Nathan chuckled nervously. "you know, five years ago to this day, you left a note on my pillow telling me you were leaving?"

Sammy nodded. "Yep. Remember exactly what it said, too".

"'Dear Nathan'", Nathan almost whispered. "'Maybe one day I'll be able to forgive you. One day, everything will be alright and we can be Nathan and Sammy again. One day, I'll be back, because you're my Nathan and I love you'". He had read the letter enough times over the year to have it memorized. "Sam, I know this day holds memories for both of us- some better than others. I mean, my baby sister was born..."

"I know". She too was quiet.

"Sam, you had no idea how much I had missed you, when you and Bailey lived by yourself. I thought about you every day, and whenever I played with Ruby I couldn't help thinking about the children we had planned to have together. Everything changed when you came back".

They had reached the park by then, the park that they had played in under the darkness of the night. Taking on the slide headfirst, the swings, laughing like children. Nathan had taken both Ruby and Bailey, on many occasions, to that park, and it had seemed perfect. The complete different setting, to where he had previously proposed.

The park was empty, and Nathan led her over to the slide. Sammy sat on the end, and Nathan got to one knee, producing the little velvet box the diamond ring sat in.

"Sam, will you marry me?"


	30. Chapter 30

**So. We've reached the end of the line. What was meant to be a oneshot turned into a thirty chapter story. I can't thank you all enough for the feedback you gave me! It blew me away, every time. While there may be a sequel in the future (possibly), right now I'm going to focus on my other stories. 'A Kind of Fairytale' (same characters as 'Bailey', different plotline, new chapter to be posted later tonight), 'A Whole New World' (I feel really bad about that one, I apologise profusely to anyone reading it) and 'Even Angels Cry'. So, thank you once more for all the reviews you left me, and please read and review the final chapter of 'Bailey'!**

**Love love love, **

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Charlotte Hope Rafter, weighing in at seven pounds, four ounces, was the perfect addition to the ever growing Rafter family. She completed the family of four- Sammy, Nathan, big sister Bailey, and now little Charlie, as she had become to be known.

"This is Charlie, gorgeous", Sammy whispered, as Bailey climbed onto the bed beside her. The little pink bundle, eyes crinkled up in sleep, was quiet, as Bailey observed the little girl.

"What do you think, kid?" Nathan wanted to know, his eyes shining with happiness.

"I love her". Bailey's identical blue eyes sparkled, as she winked at her father. "Hi Charlie! I'm Bailey!"

When Bailey first found out that her parents were expecting another baby, she had been slightly apprehensive. She wouldn't be the only one any more- and was worried that she'd be demoted down to vice princess. The little girl had worried that she wouldn't be her mama's baby, her daddy's munchkin, or her Uncle Ben's rug rat. But, as she had learned when her Aunty Rachel was pregnant with her cousin Joel, that it didn't matter how many kids there were. Each and every one would be loved equally, just as much as they always had been.

"She's really tiny", Bailey commented, stroking her sister's cheek. "Was I this small, Mama?"

"You were even smaller", Sammy informed her eldest daughter.

Charlie Hope's birth weight was seven pounds, four ounces, whereas little Bailey Claire weighed in at six pounds even.

Nathan was in awe, as he watched his oldest daughter interact with the youngest. He had missed the first four years of Bailey's life, meeting the cheeky little girl he called his own when she had just turned four. He had discovered a love that he had never thought would ever be so strong, as he tucked his daughter into bed at night, reading her fairytale upon fairytale.

As the infant slowly opened her eyes, revealing bright blue eyes identical to both Nathan's and Bailey's, her big sister was right there.

"Hi Charlie! I'm your big sister Bailey! You and me are gonna have so much fun together, Charlie. You can meet Uncle Ben and Uncle Jake and Uncle Carbo and Aunty Mel and Aunty Rachel, and Ruby, Sophie, Joel, Logan, Matt and Luke. Granddad, Grandma and Grandpa, too. They're fun, Charlie. We can play together and when you get bigger we can gang up on Mama and Daddy-"

"Excuse me?" Nathan seemed shocked, hearing those words escape from his seemingly innocent eight year old's mouth. Sammy just sighed- if Nathan hadn't learnt with Bailey in the four years he had known her, how was he going to cope having two little girls?

"Can I hold her, Mummy?" Bailey looked pleadingly at her mother and Sammy just smiled, seeing the love radiate from her daughter. She had been worried that Bailey would have a tantrum, being demoted from princess to vice princess, but already she had settled into the big sister role very well.

Sammy gently placed her younger daughter into the arms of her older one, and Bailey looked down at the tiny body in awe.

"Wow", she whispered, blue eyes huge as saucers. "Mummy, I really love Charlie".

"She loves you too, gorgeous", Sammy promised, pressing a kiss to Bailey's forehead.

Nathan hadn't been there for the beginning of Bailey's life, and it was the one thing he regretted the most. But, seeing her cradle her younger sister made him absolutely sure that he was not going to miss one moment of that little girl's life.

Ten years ago, he had met someone who he thought he never had a chance with. But yet, young Sammy Westaway had loved him right back.

Four years ago, he met their daughter, and Nathan was proven wrong once more. It was possible to love someone as much as he loved Bailey.

Even after four years of living with the two girls, he was proven wrong day after day. He had never thought it was possible that he could love someone as much as he loved his wife and Bailey.

He had loved two girls, and now he had three.

Charlie.


End file.
